La estrella que alumbra mi vida
by Preciossa
Summary: Después de secuestrarla, y violarla, la obligan a ser tan despiadada como ellos. Pero poco a poco, comienzan a sentir afecto por ella ¿lucharán contra ese sentimiento o decidirán aceptarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Unas mariposas revoloteaban cerca de un pozo, cuando de éste salió una luz. Una muchacha con el pelo rizado azabache salió del mismo con expresión dolorosa, que cambió al ver el sol de aquel día, por una sonrisa.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Que pronto has vuelto!

- ¡Shippo! ¡Que ilusión verte!-dijo Kagome mientras lo abraza.

- ¡Mocoso deja en paz a Kagome!

- ¡Déjame chucho malo!

- ¿Como te atreves a chillarme? Te voi a matar.

POF

- BUAAAAAAA Inuyasha me pegó.-lloraba Shippou.

- Inuyasha… ¡OSUWARI!

Inu: Aaah…Kagome…

- Kagome! Desde que se murió Naraku no habías vuelto.-dijo Sango saliendo de entre los arbustos.

- ¡Sango!-dijo Kagome mientras se abrazan-He estado acupada con los exámenes. ¡Que alegría verte!

- ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Que alegría que haya vuelto!-dijo Miroku mientras una manita va a un lugar no debido.

PLAAAAAAAAAAFF

- ¡¡MONJE PERVERTIDO!!-chilló Kagome.

PLOOOOOOOOOOFF

-: No ay quién te aguante Miroku-dijo Sango pegándole con el hiraikotsu y con venitas en la cara.

- ¡¡Chicas es mi mano que está maldita!!

- Monje pervertido, nunca cambiarás…-dijeron Inuyasha y Shippou al unísono.

El grupo va caminando hasta que llegan a la aldea de Kaede y entran en la cabaña.

- ¡¡Buenos días abuela Kaede!!-dijo Kagome alegremente.

- Buenas Kagome, me alegro de verte.-respondió la anciana.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Kagome?-preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¿Quieres que me valla?

- No, no es eso, es que como hace una temporada que no venías, pensé que…

- Como desde que matamos a Naraku no has vuelto, pensábamos que te había pasado algo.-terminó Sango.

- Gracias por preocuparos por mi. Pero estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

- Esto Kagome, ¿te apetece un paseo por el bosque?-preguntó Sango.

- ¡Perfecto!-respondió Kagome.

- ¿Miroku, se lo vais a decir?-susurraba Inuyasha.

- No nos queda otro remedio. Intentaremos que no sea un shock para ella.

- Dudo que Kagome se quede tan tranquila cuando se lo digáis.-susurró Shippou.

- ¿No venís, chicos?-preguntó Kagome.

- ¡¡Ahora os alcanzamos!!-dijeron Shippou, Inuyasha y Miroku al unísono.

Minutos después, todos juntos paseaban por el bosque.

- ¡Shippo, has crecido un montón!-dijo Kagome.

- ¡Feh! ¿Que te creías? Soy un youkai!

- ¡Te has convertido en un chico muy apuesto!-dijo Kagome haciendo que Shippou se sonrojara.

- Gracias Kagome.

- No te emociones, Shippo, que solo te ha alagado.-dijo Inuyasha.

- ¡¡Tú nunca lo entenderás chucho asqueroso!!-dijo Shippou empezando a correr.

- ¡¡Repítelo si te atreves zorro tonto!!

- ¡¡Inuyasha es un chuco asqueroso!!

- Te voy a matar

- Estos nunca cambiarán.-dijo Kagome.

- Esto...Kagome, Miroku y yo queríamos comentarte algo.-dijo Sango algo nerviosa.

- Dime-dijo Kagome sin prestar atención.

- Pues, ya sabes que…, Miroku y yo…, ya sabes que me gusta, y bueno…

- ¿Sí?

- Pues que…

- ¡¡Estamos juntos!!-terminó Miroku.

- Y…-continuó Sango.

- ¡¡Vamos a tener un niño!!-terminó de nuevo Miroku.

Cuando Kagome asimiló las palabras de sus amigos, se desmayó.

- ¡¡ KAGOME!!-gritaron Miroku y Sango algo preocupados.

- Un niño…-repetía Kagome sin parar.

- ¡KAGOME!-dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella.

- Se ha desmayado de la alegría.-dijo Shippou.

- Yo no estaría tan segura…-dijo Sango.

- ¿Que le habéis dicho?-preguntó Kagome.

- Que estábamos juntos y que íbamos a tener un hijo.-dijo Miroku.

- Sobruto.-dijeron Inuyasha y Shippou al unísono mientras Inuyasha cojía en brazos a Kagome. Mientras todos volvían a la cabaña, en el lugar donde se desmayó Kagome, apareció un aura rosa...De la tierra salió un hombre alto y esbelto.

- ¿Que me habrá pasado? No me acuerdo de nada, ¿no estaba yo, herido, en una cueva?-se preguntó el hombre.

Mientras, en el antiguo Monte Hakurei…la tierra se ilumino de la misma forma y de ella salió un joven, con expresión confusa.

- ¡Bankotsu! Soy yo, Jakotsu.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola hermano!

- ¿Sabes que ha ocurrido?

- No, solo me acuerdo que todos morimos…

- Nos mató Inuyasha…

- ¡Aquel chucho asqueroso, grrrrrr!-dijo Bankotsu con ganas de venganza.

- Inuyasha...

- Naraku nos resucitó con la perla y nos utilizó…

- Pero ahora estamos vivos…

- Ah, sí. Pero, además, me acuerdo que me destrozó el cuerpo…y mi Banryu…

- ¿Sí? Pero ahora tú estás tan vivo como yo y tu Banryu, reparada.

- Ya lo sé…, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa más…

- ¿A ti también se te ha cruzado su rostro antes de despertar?

- Sí…nunca podré olvidar aquel rostro tan bello…-dijo Bankotsu melancólico.

- A mi me parece que no es eso lo único que no podrás olvidar.

Ban: ¿Quieres callarte? No se de que me estás hablando

*********en el bosque****************************

- Ya me acuerdo, los demonios devoraron mi cuerpo…y me convertí en Naraku… ¿como pude matar a esa mujer? Creo que se llamaba Kikyo…me gustaba…, era la sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla del Shikon…la perla que Naraku ansiaba contaminar…

***********en la cabaña**************************

- Así que se ha desmayado cuando le habéis dicho lo vuestro.-dijo Kaede.

- Disculpe, cuando Miroku le ha dicho lo nuestro.

- Vamos, Sango, no te pongas así. Solo le he dicho la verdad.

- Y de que manera…-dijo Inuyasha.

- No tienes vergüenza Miroku…-dijo Shippou.

- Es que, cuando Sango no sabía que decir, yo he pensado…-dijo desplazando una manita se desplaza.

PLAAAAAAAAF

- ¡¡Tú no has pensado nada!!-dijo Sango.

- Calmaos un poco chicos.-les regañó Kaede.

Shi: ¿Que le pasa a Kagome?-preguntó Shippou.

- Nada, solo está inconsciente.-dijo Kaede.

- Pues que susto nos ha dado.-dijo Inuyasha.

- Te ha dado, Inuyasha. ¿A qué te da rabia que Miroku y Sango vayan a tener un hijo, y tú y Kagome no os habéis dicho ni que os gustáis?-le provocó Shippou.

- ¡¡¡Ven aquí diablo!!!

- ¡¡No me pillarás!!

- Estos si que no cambiarán nunca…-dijeron Sango, Miroku y Kaede al unísono.

- Un niño...-dijo Kagome volviendo en sí.

- ¡Kagome vuelve en si!-anunció Shippou.

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE.-dijeron Shippou e Inuyasha parando de pelear.

- ¿Donde estoy? Me duele la cabeza…-dijo Kagome incorporándose.

- ¡¡Ya te has despertado!!-dijo Sango.

- ¿Que? ¡Ya me acuerdo! Miroku me dijo que estabais juntos y que ibais a tener un hijo. ¡Cuanto me alegro por vosotros, chicos!

- ¡¡Gracias Kagome!!-dijeron Miroku y Sango sonrojados.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a fuera y me explicáis lo que me he perdido todo este tiempo?

- Sí.-dijo Shippou saliendo fuera de la cabaña.

Todos salen menos Inuyasha, que esta husmeando el aire.

-¡¡Un momento!! Siento un poder demoníaco.-dijo Inuyasha.

- Cuanto tiempo Inuyasha.

- Sesshomaru. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me apetecía ver a la vergüenza de la familia.

- ¡¡Te haré tragar estas palabras!!-dijo Inuyasha desenvainando el colmillo de acero.

- No he venido para luchar Inuyasha.

- Entonces, ¿a que has venido?

En ese momento, llegaron los demás, quienes se sorprendieron por la presencia de Sesshoumaru.

- ¡¡Sesshomaru!!-dijeron todos al unísono.

- Inuyasha, pensaba que, auque fueras medio demonio, notarías ese poder demoníaco…

- Tan fuerte como el de Naraku…-concordó Inuyasha.

- Estúpidos humanos.-dijo Jaken.

- Sí, nosotros matamos a Naraku…

- ¡¡Eeeeeeeeeeeh!! Lo mató Inuyasha!-dijo Shippou.

- Te recuerdo que si no hubiera sido por mi amo, esa cosa que pretende ser su hermano, estaría muerta.

- Debemos averiguar esto cuando antes.-dijo Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

¡Feh! Yo iré por mi cuenta, no tengo por que acompañarte.-dijo Inuyasha haciéndole burla.

- ¿Acaso te he pedido tu ayuda?-preguntó Sesshoumaru desafiante.

- ¡Feh! Ni falta que hace, solo serías un estorbo para mí...-dijo InuYasha

- El sentimiento es mutuo, queridísimo hermanito.-dijo Sesshoumaru:

- Uh... ¿Qué bonito es el amor familiar, verdad?-dijo Kagome.

- Estoy de acuerdo...-concordó Sango

- Contad conmigo...-se apuntó Shippou

Estaban todos tan concentrados en la discusión, nadie se percató de que, por ahí cerca, rondaban dos personas... Que ellos conocían muy bien. Unos grandes enemigos que tubieron hace tiempo... Que han renacido de sus cenizas... Para volver a matar...

- Palomiiiiitas, titas, titas, titas...-dando miguitas de pan a las palomas.-dijo Jakotsu.

¡PLOFF!

- Ayyyy... Hermano, ¿por qué me pegas?

- Estás haciendo el ridículo...-dijo Bankotsu con venitas en la cara.

Jakotsu: ¡AY! Que quieres que haga, si no encontramos a nadie para matar, me aburro...-dijo Jakotsu

- Tenemos que encontrarla...

- ¿A quién?

- Y-ya sabes... A InuYasha... Jeje...*fingiendo, por supuesto*.

- Ohhhhh, InuYasha...-dijo Jakotsu, ilusionado.

---------------------- Con InuYasha y los demás---------------------------

- ¡Feh! No vale la pena discutir...-regañó InuYasha

- ¡Feh! Opino lo mismo...-concordó Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Vámonos, Kag...! ¿Eing...?-pero Inuyasha tuvo que cortar abruptamente la frase, pues todos se encontraban dormidos.-¡DESPERTAOOOOOOOOOOOS!

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué...? ¿Has terminado de pelar, InuYasha?-dijo Kagome sonñolienta.

- Uaaaaaaaah...¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Miroku mientras se estiraba.

- Venga...-dijo Sango mientras se levantaba.

_Ay... Si Sesshoumaru me supera, moriré de vergüenza....-_pensaba Inuyasha.

Gracias al olfato de InuYasha, llegaron a una aldea. Ahí descansarían, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Kagome, Sango y Shippou fueron a las aguas termales que había allí cerca. De camino...

- Ay... ¡Qué ganas tenía de ir a las aguas termales! ¿Cuándo llegamos?-preguntó Kagome ilusionada por darse un baño.

- Ahí están.-señaló Sango.

- ¡¡Bieeeeen!!-dijo Shippou lanzándose al agua.

Entre los árboles, un desconocido personaje las estaba observando... Mirando con malicia a una de las dos chicas. A Kagome...

- _Ummm.... Esa es la chica que acompañaba a InuYasha... Al parecer se tienen algo de aprecio. Juasjuas, la secuestraré...-_pensaba el malechor.

- ¿Está buena el agua , Sango?-preguntó Kagome.

- Está estupenda, Kagome.-dijo Sango ya en el agua.-Vamos, entra.

Kagome se empezó a desvestir, pero, en ese momento, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¡Te tengo!-lanzándose encima de Kagome.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-chilló Kagome.

- ¡Kagome! Maldición, salgo, no salgo... ¡salgo!-dijo Sango haciendo el ademán, pero...- Es que... ¡IGUALMENTE ESTOY DESNUDA!

Shippou: ¡ FUEGO FATUO! Ay, no funcioina...

- Me llevo esto, si no os importa...-dijo el desconocido.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE "ESTO"?! ¡¡SOCORRO!! ¡¡¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Lo siento, Kagome, pero ya no te podrá salvar...-dijo el desconocido mientras secuestraba a Kagome.

--------------------------En el pueblo-------------------------------------

- ¿Uh? ¡¡KAGOME!!-dijo Inuyaha corriendo en cirección a las aguas termales, todo lo que sus piernas le permiten e incluso más, hasta que al fin, llega. Entonces ve a Sango con su vestido de guerrera con algo en la mano...

- ¡¡Sango!! ¿Dónde está Kagome?

- No me creerás si te digo quién la ha secuestrado... Mejor te doy esto para que lo sepas-dijo ella entregándole una nota.

InuYasha: ¿Qué es esto?

_Ahora que estoy vivo..._  
_Ahora que he resucitado..._  
_Ahora que soy más fuerte..._  
_Te mataré, InuYasha..._

No era posible. InuYasha se quedó estático. Aquel olor que tenía la nota...  
Era el de Bankotsu. El jefe del clan de los siete terribles... Aquel que hacía tiempo que habían matado.

************************

Kagome no paraba de gritar a su secuestrador.- DÉJAME!!! SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!!!

- Mejor que vallas callándote.

- ¡¡¡HASTA QUE NO ME SUELTES NO CALLARÉ!!!

- Entonces no vas a callar nunca.

Mientras, iban a travesando un espeso bosque, hasta que al fin llegaron a un claro. Entonces el secuestrador entró en una cueva, donde estuvieron rondando una buen rato. Kagome ya pensaba que no iban a salir nunca de ahí, pero entonces vio una luz a lo lejos, la salida.

- ¿Ya te pensabas que no íbamos a salir nunca?

- ¿Y que pasa si lo creía?

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te enfadas me recuerdas a alguien…-la voz de él parecía triste.

Salieron de la cueva y llegaron a otro bosque, aún más espeso. El secuestrador tiró sin mucho cuidado a Kagome en el suelo y le ató las manos. Entonces ella pudo ver a su rostro.

- Ban…Bankotsu…¿pero tú…?

- ¿No estaba muerto?-terminó él la frase, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

- ¡No puede ser! Inuyasha te mató y no noto la presencia de ningún fragmento de la joya.

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso esperabas que me quedase en la tumba a esperar como ese maldito vivía?-dijo él cogiendo a Kagome de la barbilla.

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

- Vaya, la preciosidad se vuelve rebelde…-dijo él, sonriendo.

- ¡RÉPITELO SI TE ATREVES!

- Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo él dándose la vuelta.- Si no te mueves de aquí durante un rato no te pasará nada…, de lo contrario, vas a desear morir… -dijo sonriendo.- Disfruta del paisaje mientras voy a matar a ese chucho…

_Bankotsu está loco si cree que me voy a quedar aquí._ Pensó mientras se levantaba para irse corriendo a través de la espesura.

***con Bankotsu***

Bankotsu se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta un gran árbol, al cual subió. Allí arriba se encontró con Jacotsu.

- Que perverso eres Bankotsu…

- Ya lo sé, Jakotsu, voy a hacerles sufrir tanto como he sufrido yo.

- Sí, y, en teoría, ¿quién hará la parte del trabajo que viene ahora?

- Pues yo contaba contigo…

- ¿Debo tomármelo como un regalo?

- Juro que van a sufrir, más de lo que se piensan

***con Inu***

¡¡Se han llevado a Kagome!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-lloraba Shippou.

Mi: Calla de una vez Shippo, debes comportarte como un hombre.-dijo Miroku llevando una mano a un sitio peligroso.

POOOOOOF

- ¡¡MIRA QUIÉN HABLA!!-dijo Sango irritada.

- ¡¡Pero como puede estar vivo ese fantasma…!!-dijo Inuyasha.

- Si hubiera llevado fragmentos de la joya, Kagome los habría visto…-dijo Sango, pensativa.

- Entonces deben de haber resucitado de otro modo, ¿pero de cual?-dijo Miroku.

- ¡Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar!-dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños.

- Lo siento de verdad, Inu, pero no pude evitarlo…-dijo Sango.

- Lo sé Sango, vosotros, como mínimo, hicisteis algo…, yo no pude protegerla…-dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Pero nos vamos ya a buscar a Kagome?-preguntó Shippou.

- ¡Sí, tienes razón, voy a matar a ese fantasma!-dijo Inuyasha.

***con Kagome***

Kagome iba corriendo por el bosque cuando tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó de morros. Se quedó allí tumbada, sin apenas dar señales de vida.

_No puedo seguir así, tengo que desatarme de algún modo._

Kagome se sentó y apoyó su espalda en un árbol y se puso a llorar. En ese momento, del árbol bajó una ardilla que empezó a morder las cuerdas que mantenían cautiva a Kagome. Cuando ésta se dio cuenta, cambió su expresión, aún tenía esperanzas, y se marchó otra vez hacia el bosque.

***con Bankotsu***

- ¿No te parece que ya es suficiente hermano?-preguntó Jakotsu observando a Kagome.

- Aún no. Quiero que sufra más, y cuando ocurra eso, va a sufrir por haberme desobedecido…

- ¿No fuiste tú el que la dejó escapar?

- Así es, esa chica habría sido incapaz de hacer algo si no lo hubiera echo.

- Que malvado eres hermano.

***con Inu***

- Estoy oliendo algo raro…

En esas un tornado pasa por encima del hanyou.

- Koga…-dijeron Miroku y Sango al unísono.

Koga se para delante de Inuyasha y le coge del pelo.

-¿Donde está Kagome, chucho asqueroso?

- ¡¡Poco te importa, lobo de pacotilla!!

- ¡¡Para que lo sepas, me importa cada momento de la vida de mi prometida Kagome!!

- ¡¡Entonces, POR QUÉ ME VIENES A MOLESTAR A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

- Hoy no la veo, ¡¡¡dime que le ha pasado!!!

-¡¡No te importa!!!

- Tenemos para un buen rato…-dijeron Miroku, Sango y Shippou al unísono.

- Queréis parar de una vez, parecéis críos…-dijo Shippou.

PLAM

- ¿Por qué me pegas Inuyasha?-dijo Shippou.

- No te metas en esto.

- Seguro que vendrá de un momento a otro.-dijo Miroku.

- Inuyasha ¡¡ya he vuelto!!

- ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!-dijeron Inuyasha y Kouga corriendo los dos hacia ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese fantasma?

- ¿Fantasma?-preguntó Kouga.

- Pues…-empezó Kagome, pero de repente, empezó a salir humo azul de la cabeza de la supuesta Kagome, acto seguido, se convirtió en Shippou, quien recibió dos collejas por parte de Inuyasha y de Kouga.-BUAAAAAAAAAAA ¿porque qué me pegáis?

- Para de meterte en nuestros asuntos.-dijeron ambos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso del fantasma?-preguntó Kouga.

- ¡Pelea si te atreves pachucho!-dijo Inuyasha desenvainando a Tessaiga.

- ¡Si sigues así no tendré más remedio que matarte perro!

- Como siempre, el pan nuestro de cada día…-dijo Miroku resignado.

***con Kagome***

Empezaba a anochecer y Kagome no había encontrado la salida del bosque. Tenía las piernas llenas de magulladuras que sangraban débilmente y la cara sucia de tierra y empapada de lágrimas. No sabía que alguien la estaba vigilando…

- ¿No te parece que ya es suficiente Bankotsu?-dijo Jakotsu viendo como la chica estaba llegando a su límite.

- Si, me parece que ya ha sufrido mucho.

- ¿La vas a dejar así?

- Claro que no, ahora va a sufrir aún más.

- Querrás decir, que la voy a hacer sufrir más ¿no?

- Preferiría que lo hicieras tú.

- No pasa nada, al fin y al cabo, soy mayor que tú y tengo más experiencia con estas cosas…

- ¿Pero tú no eras…?

- Sí, pero cuando yo tenía tu edad había unos motivos que me movían…

- Hablas como un viejo.

- Está bien, ya lo capto.

- En realidad, no me desagradas cuando te portas así…

- Nadie que me haya conocido de ese modo sigue vivo…-dice Jakotsu sonriendo malévolamente.

- Sería hora de actuar, ya ha sufrido bastante _sola_…

- Entonces ¿a que esperamos?-dijo Jakotsu saltando del árbol. Bankotsu esbozó una malévola y macabra sonrisa.

***volviendo con Kagome***

_Como no me de prisa, van a terminar encontrándome._

De repente chocó contra alguien que rondaba por ahí y calló a l suelo.

- Disculpe, no me había fijado que…

- No te preocupes, en realidad, te estaba buscando Kagome…

- ¡¡JAKOTSU!!

Kagome se levantó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero volvió a chocar contra alguien, que la sujetó fuertemente por los brazos.

- ¡¡BANKOTSU!!

- ¿No te dije que si no te movías no te iba a pasar nada?

- Pero tú me dejaste sola y…

- Demasiado tarde. Lo hice aposta, para que te escaparas y sufrieras en medio del bosque…

- ¿Como pudiste…?

- No siento la menor lástima por ti. Inuyasha debe de estar buscándote como un loco…-dijo Bankotsu sin remordimiento alguno.

- ¡¡Calla!!

- Pero dentro de poco vas a desear morir y dejar de existir en este mundo, no tendrás ninguna razón para vivir, pero tranquila no dejaré que te mueras, yo te protegeré para que sufras más.-dijo Bankotsu tirándola al suelo.

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Kagome sin que ella lo pudiese evitar.

- No llores.-dijo Bankotsu mientras la lamía las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.- vas a necesitarlas para más tarde…, hasta entonces, guárdatelas.-dijo acercando sus labios hacia los de Kagome, quien intentó evitar ese beso, pero llegó el momento en que sus labios se fundieron con los de Bankotsu. Era su primer beso…, le pareció tierno…hasta que terminó…

- Ocúpate de ella Jakotsu.

- Entendido-dijo Jakotsu recogiendo a Kagome del suelo y tomándola con cuidado entre sus barazos.  
Bankotsu y Jakotsu empezaron a correr por el bosque, dando muchas vueltas hasta llegar a un castillo donde antes había habido una matanza… Entraron en una habitación y Jakotsu dejó a Kagome en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡¡ESPERA!!-dijo Kagome.

- Tú momento aún se hace esperar- dijo Jakotsu con voz seria, mientras salía de la habitación.

***fuera***

- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer…-dijo Bankotsu quitándose la armadura. -Sin llegar a hacerlo…, bastará con que se lo crea…, y quiera morir…

- Entendido.-dijo Jakotsu dejando la espada y quitándose la armadura. -Cumpliré tus ordénes…

- Cuando te pones así, me llegan un montón de recuerdos…-dijo Bankotsu sonriendo.

Jakotsu se dirigió hacia la puerta y se quitó la aguja del pelo.- Tú mismo, me limitaré a cumplir órdenes.

- Tú tampoco debes olvidarla…-dijo Bankotsu.

***en la habitación***

Kagome oyó que se habría la puerta y vio aparecer a un hombre muy guapo, no sabía quién era, pero iba con el pelo suelto y el tórax descubierto, dejando ver unos impresionantes músculos. Kagome se sonrojó por esa presencia. El hombre se iba acercando lentamente a Kagome, esta retrocedía a cada paso del otro, hasta que encontró la pared. El hombre sonrió y dejó que Kagome escuchara su voz.

- No temas, tarde o temprano te tenía que llegar el día, nadie se escapa de él…

Un pensamiento recorrió la mente de Kagome, ese tipo no podía ser Jakotsu, aunque su voz si lo parecía. Él continuó avanzando por la habitación en penumbra, hasta que llegó delante de Kagome y se agachó para verla mejor. Le puso la mano al lado de la cara y fue acercando la suya a la de la chica, hasta llegar a besarla. Entonces Kagome supo que le quería hacer, no serían capaces de hacérselo, no podían, y encima el supuesto Jakotsu, no podían…, ahora sabía a que se refería Bankotsu en eso de que sufriría…, en un segundo pasaron miles de imágenes de Inuyasha por su mente, provocando que unas lágrimas resbalasen de sus ojos. Empujó a Jakotsu con fuerza.

- No podrás evitarlo…-dijo Jakotsu yendo cuan felino hacia Kagome.

- Tú no puedes…, no puedes hacerme esto…-dijo ella intentando escapar.

- No podrás huir.-dijo él cogiendo a Kagome del brazo y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. -No podrás huir de mí…

Empezó a quitarle la camisa a Kagome, esta se resistía, pero Jakotsu tenía mucha más fuerza que ella…, iba besándola mientras la iba quitando la ropa, hasta dejarla desnuda. Kagome se sentía desprotegida, quería desaparecer, morir…, pero Jakotsu se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba, dejando ver a Kagome a su miembro… Kagome deseaba huir. Entonces todo fue demasiado rápido para la mente de Kagome, y su tesoro más preciado…

Jakotsu salía desnudo de la habitación, y se encontró con la mirada de Bankotsu medio perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ya has acabado?-preguntó Bankotsu.

- Sí. Creo que así ya escarmentará…

- ¿Le has hecho algo?

- Sabes que cuando estoy salvaje soy a capaz de todo…-dijo él sonriendo malévolamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Una muchacha de cabellos azabaches se despierta lentamente y sin ganas. Por su mente pasan unas horrorosas imágenes: un hombre desconocido acercándose a ella completamente desnudo y desnudándola a ella también. No recordaba nada más salvo eso, pero fue suficiente para que la muchacha se echara a llorar. El tesoro más preciado que guardaban las mujeres le había sido arrebatado de la peor manera que existía. Fuera de la habitación donde ella se encontraba cautiva, podían oírse sus sollozos, que dos guerreros escuchaban sin ir a consolarla siquiera.

- ¡Jajajaja! Hermano, has hecho un gran trabajo.-dijo Bankotsu muerto de risa

- Si, he de reconocerlo...-dijo Jakotsu complacido.

- Pobrecita, ¿cierto?.-dijo Bankotsu sonriendo maléficamente- Cuanto debe estar sufriendo...

***********En la sala de Kagome**********

- No.... Es posible...-dijo balanceándose en un rincón agarrada a sus pierna, sollozando- yo... Quería abrirme al ser que amo... Pero, ahora.... Ahora ya no podré ofrecerle pureza... Estoy sucia... SOY sucia... No puedo seguir así... Es demasiado para.... Soportarlo...-hundió su cabeza en sus brazos- Inuyasha...

**************Con Inuyasha************

Pero nuestro hanyou no podía ni oír ni imaginar los susurros de auxilio de Kagome... Él estaba demasiado ocupado entablando una conversación lo más civilizada que podía... Sí, PODÍA:

- ¡¡¡LOBO PULGOSO, ME HAS HARTADO!!!

- ¡SÓLO QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA MI MUJER, SOLO ESO!

- ¿Y si no te lo dijera?

- Entonces, ¡TE LO SACARÍA POR LAS MALAS!

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN LOS DOS!-dijo Miroku harto de la situación.-¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ!

Todos enmudecieron. Miroku estaba realmente enfadado. Tenía un aura demoníaca que rodeaba su cuerpo que no era propia de un monje... Aunque seguramente serían las auras de todas las mujeres que buscaban el alma de Miroku para despellejarla...

- Kouga, KAGOME se ha ido unos días A SU EPOCA a hacer sus xámon.

- Exámenes, Miroku, exámenes.-corrigió Sango.

- Eso, pues sus xámon.

- ¿Y cuándo volverá?

- No lo sabemos... Así que, Kouga, un gusto haberte vuelto a ver, BLA, BLA, BLABLA, BLABLÁ.... Ala, ala, hasta luego.-dijo Sango.

- Pero...-protestó Kouga.

- Ala, ala, he dicho...-susurró Sango entre dientes con llamas alrededor.

- Ok...-dijo Kouga con algo de miedo. Kouga se metió en su remolino y partió rumbo a quien sabe donde. Sango susupiró de alivio, se giró y dijo:

- Ala, ha buscar a Kagome.

- Pero, Sango, ya hemos buscado mucho...-dijo Shippou.

- Ala, a buscar a Kagome, HE DICHO...- dijo Sango empezando a enfadarse.

- Va... Vale...-dijo Shippou con miedo.

- Vamos, siento el olor de esos despreciables por aquí.-dijo Inuyasha.-Pero lo raro es que no siento el de Kagome...

- Razón de más para darnos prisa, vayamos.-dijo Miroku.

- ¡Kirara!- dijo Sango. La gatita se transformó y Sango se subió encima de ella.- indícanos, InuYasha.

- Seguidme.

Partieron al lugar donde el olfato de InuYasha señalaba que se encontraban los dos guerreros. _"Kagome, por favor, aguanta...."_, esa era la frase que pasaba por la mente del hanyou y sus amigos en cada instante que más se acercaban a su destino.

**********En la habitación de Kagome***********

- Esto ya... Ya no puedo más... Es demasiado..... No... No quiero... Si he de Vivir así.... Para eso es mejor NO VIVIR...

*************Con InuYasha*************

- Veo una especie de castillo, ¡y el olor viene de allí!-dijo Inuyasha.

- ¡Entremos!-dijo Sango.

Fueron hacia la entrada del edificio con la esperanza de encontrar a Kagome. Pero encontraron en su lugar a Jakotsu y a Bankotsu esperándoles para luchar.

- ¡Ohhhhhh! ¡InuYasha!-dijo Jakotsu.

- ¡¡Malditos bastardos, donde esta Kagome!!-dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Ella? En aquella habitación... Ve a buscarla... De hecho... Me da EXACTAMENTE IGUAL tu reacción...-dijo Bankotsu con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

_"No... No puede ser.... ¿Insinúa que Kagome esta muerta?"_ pensó InuYasa dirijiéndose hacia la habitación que le habían indicado.

- ¡Kago....!-dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta, pero quedándose estático en el momento. Encontró a Kagome rodeada de cristales de un espejo roto, desnuda y con uno de los cristales a punto de cortar sus venas. La chica lo miró con los ojos completamente hinchados y llenos aún de lágrimas. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…estaba perplejo ante una Kagome fría y triste, le recordaba a Kikyo resucitada…, sus labios se nagaban a pronunciar palabras…, pero cuando consiguió dominarlos, algo le impidió dirigirse a Kagome…, una onda expansiva atravesó la sala.

- Valla Inuyasha, ¿tanto quieres a Kagome?-Bankotsu le había arrebatado los cristales a Kagome y estaba a su lado-Ya veo que te ha abandonado, Kagome…, pero no sufras, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte…-Bankotsu se agachó y agarró a Kagome del mentón, fundiendo sus labios en un beso… Kagome apartó el cuerpo del guerrero con un empujón, pero este no hizo más que sonreír- ¿Piensas dejarla sola Inuyasha?

- Que pena que ahora no pueda estar junto a ti…, pero da igual…, yo puedo sustituirla…-dijo Jakotsu mofándose de la situación.

- ¡Dejad a Kagome en paz!-dijo Miroku mientras entraba en la habitación aún ajeno a lo que Inuyasha había contemplado.

- Que mala pata… Ya nos veremos Inuyasha-dijo Bankotsu mientras cargaba a Kagome en un hombro y se marchaba entre la espesura.

Inuyasha estaba quieto en medio de la sala, recordando las imágenes anteriores… Kagome… desnuda… con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… a punto de clavarse un cristal en sus venas… y un beso… ese canalla de Bankotsu había besado a Kagome, sin immutarse por su aspecto… Los gritos de sus amigos le hicieron reaccionar.

- ¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!-gritaba Sango-¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!

- AMIGO ¿QUE TE OCURRE?-gritaba Miroku.

- ¡DESPIERTA PERRO!-gritaba Shippou.

- Ka-Kagome…-atinó a decir el hanyou.

- Uff, menos mal que estás bien.-dijo Miroku.-¿Que ocurrió?

- Estaba a-allí…-decía el hanyou aún sin creérselo.

- Claro, no iría a estar con su…-dijo Shippou.

PLAF

- Calla Shippo, ahora no…-dijo Miroku.

- Había un espejo roto a su alrededor…

- Explícate un poco mejor, Inuyasha.-pidió Sango.

- Es-estaba desnuda… había llorado… quería matarse…-dijo Inuyasha mientras recordaba con ira y ahogaba maldiciones.

***con Kagome***

Bankotsu llevaba a Kagome en el hombro, aún desnuda. Llegaron a una cueva y Bankotsu dejó a Kagome en el suelo, detrás de ellos llegó Jakotsu. Rápidamente Bankotsu se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Jakotsu, tú encárgate de ella, volveré cuando me de la gana-dicho esto desapareció en el bosque.

- Toma-dijo Jakotsu dirigiéndose a Kagome-, vístete con esto.

Jakotsu le tendió a Kagome un precioso kimono, verde claro con un estampado azul, que Kagome se puso enseguida, le quedaba estupendamente. Después de ponerse el kimono, Kagome se dirigió al lado de Jakotsu, que estaba sentado en una roca, contemplando el bosque.

- ¿Por qué…?-empezó Kagome, pero era incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

- ¿De qué me hablas? Si te refieres a lo de anoche, ¿como quieres que a mi me intereses?

- Pero…

- ¡Yo solo tengo ojos para Inuyasha! Mi querido Inu.

- ¿Como le has llamado?

- Mi-que-ri-do-I-nu

- ¡¡¡Serás idiota!!!-dijo ella quien estaba cogiendo una piedra para tirársela a Jakotsu.

- Valla, o sea que te enfadas…

CLONC

- Ok, pero te recomiendo que no hagas eso…

- ¡Hago lo que me da la gana! ¡Ya verás cuando Inuyasha se entere de esto! ¡Os matará otra vez y no volveréis a vivir nunca más!

- Hummm…, eso si supieras por que hemos resucitado…

- ¿Eh? ¡Seguro que algún cómplice de Naraku os ha resucitado!

- ¿Pero él no está muerto?

- ¡Agh! Déjame-dijo ella golpeando suavemente a Jakotsu en el hombro, haciendo que él sonriera.

***con Inuyasha***

El grupo había ido a la aldea de Kaede para pensar en como rescatar a Kagome de esos dos. Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba en una rama del árbol sagrado, recordando a Kagome…

- ¡Inuyasha! No puedes estar todo el día aquí-dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba al pie del árbol.

- ¡Déjame, tú no puedes entenderlo!

- ¿Y crees que encerrándote de este modo te voy a entender y te vas a sentir mejor?

Inuyasha no respondió a la pregunta, le había dolido, pero bajo del árbol y se sentó al suelo al lado de Miroku.

- Así me gusta…, no debes enfadarte de este modo…

- ¿PERO ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?

- Primero intenta calmarte…

- Mataré a ese maldito…, no se va a salvar de ningún modo…, ya no tiene salvación…

- Bien, ahora, ¿sientes el olor de esos dos?

- ¿Eh? ¿El olor…?

- Sí…

- Se me había olvidado...

- ¿A dónde vamos a llegar?

La noche fue apoderándose, silenciosa, del cielo, hasta que apenas se pudieron distinguir las siluetas oscuras del bosque.

Un joven guerrero iba caminando por el bosque con una espada en el hombro, la enorme alabarda desprendía un intenso olor a sangre, y su rostro, apenas visible a la luz de la luna, reflejaba extrema desilusión. Se dirigió a una cueva y entró en ella con mayor malhumor. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo de una chica tendido en el suelo.

- ¿Ya llegaste?-preguntó Jakotsu.

- Empezaremos mañana...

- ¿Ya? ¿No tendríamos que...?

- ¡YO MANDO Y AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO!

- Valla malhumor..., si sigues pensando en ella vas a morirte de pena...

- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!!!

- ¿Es que crees que sólo vivía para ti?

- ¿Y TÚ QUE SABES? ¿ES QUE A TI TE PASÓ LO MISMO? DIME, ¿ES VERDAD QUE LE HICISTE ESO CABRÓN?

PLAF

Bankotsu caía al suelo sorprendido. Cuando se reincorporó, le sangraba el labio...

- Aunque fueras el jefe de los Shichinintai, no dejas de ser un niñato estúpido...

- ¡CALLA! ¡¡¡TÚ NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO!!!

- Acaso crees que eres el único que quiere verla otra vez? Pierdes el mundo de vista cuando estás rabioso, y como mínimo mientras ella estaba te controlabas un poco...

- TE DIGO QUE CALLES

PLAF

Ahora era Jakotsu el que retrocedía vencido.

***********************************

Era una mañana despejada y calurosa, cuando unos preciosos ojitos marrones empezaban a abrirse. Kagome se despertó en una cueva, estaba vacía...se levantó y fue a asomarse a la salida, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y le impidió que huyera.

- Estate quieta, si vulves desobedecerme volverás a sufrir..., y no me apetece perder el tiempo contigo.-dijo Bankotsu. Esta mañana vamos a empezar, será mejor que te acostumbres a la vida que llevamos...

Su voz sonaba agresiva, a pesar de que su cara no contenia expresión alguna. Tras decir esto, el chico se marchó a través del bosque, Kagome se quedó atónita un rato, hasta que reaccionó.

- ¿Quieres decir que tendré que matar a la gente como una mercenaria?

- Sí...-dijo Bankotsu.

- ¿Y se puede saber como quieres que lo haga? Es imposible, prefiero mil veces lo de anoche!

- ¡Deja de protestar y calla!-dijo Bankotsu.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?-dijo Jakotsu apareciendo detrás de unos matorrales.

- Ocúpate tú. Esta chica me pone de los nervios-dijo Bankotsu ferozmente mientras desaparecía otra vez en el bosque.

Kagome se echó a llorar al suelo, no podía más, quería volver a ver a Inuyasha, no podía estar más tiempo con ese mercenario que sabia como hacerla sufrir...

- Una vez, hubo una mujer capaz de seguir este ritmo de vida..., si no quieres matar a la gente, él no se opondrá...

- No podré soportarlo...-dijo Kagome mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salirle de los ojos.

- Ven-dijo Jakotsu tendiéndole la mano a Kagome.

Kagome se levantó e intentó calmarse, dispuesta a aguantar ese calvario sola.

- Mejor que no llores delante de Bankotsu, es por tu bien...

Con estas palabras Jakotsu se adentró en el bosque, seguido por Kagome, dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Kagome siguió a Jakotsu, entrando en un espeso bosque, donde los árboles eran tan altos que no podía divisarse el cielo. Seguían al líder de los Shichinintai, Bankotsu, el cual había peleado con Jakotsu no hacia mucho tiempo antes. Kagome seguía con pasos inseguros al segundo guerrero... La noche anterior la había despojado de su pureza. No podía confiar en él... Entonces encontraron a Bankotsu. Estaba de rodillas al lado de unos cadáveres; de guardias. Cogió una lanza de uno de ellos y se la lanzó a la miko.

- Guárdala. Será lo único que te proporcione en todo el viaje.-dijo Bankotsu indiferente.

- Pero...-Kagome mira la lanza y luego mira a Bankotsu- ¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto?

- Estúpida niña, ¿acaso no es obvio?-dijo Bankotsu furioso.-Si vas a estar con nosotrosl tendrás que adaptarte a nuestro estilo de vida, defenderte y.... Matar.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! Nunca mataré a la gente, ¡nunca!

- Me da igual lo que pienses, pero vendrás con nosotros te guste o no. ¡Jakotsu!

- ¿Sí?-preguntó Jakotsu.

- Encárgate de ella, no pienso ocuparme...

- ¡Eres un desgraciado!-gritó tirando el arma al suelo- ¡No pienso viajar contigo ni dejar que me utilices, ni que me veas como a una tonta niña!

¡PLAFF!

Kagome cayó al suelo. Se rozó la mejilla y miró al guerrero, con la mano alzada y observándola con odio:

- ¡¡ESCÚCHAME NIÑATA, YO NO TENGO NINGUNA INTENCIÓN EN QUE TE QUEDES CON NOSOTROS EXCEPTO POR QUE QUIERO VENGARME DE INUYASHA, DE NO SER POR ESO, YA ESTARÍAS MUERTA!!

- Tranquilo, Ban... (mote cariñoso ). No te descontroles...-pidió Jakotsu compadeciendo a Kagome.

- ¡Déjame tú también en paz de una buena vez!-gritó mientras se adentraba en lo más profundo del bosque- ¡Y enséñale a esa niñata lo que hacemos!

- OK.... –Jakotsu miró a Kagome con expresión cansada- Ya sabes lo que toca ahora, lo quieras o no...

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Nunca mataré gente y menos contigo!

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que ahora te voy a acompañar a matar?

La joven miko miró la cara del guerrero con expresión confundida.

- ¡Mientras tu entrenas, iré a cazar tios buenos!-bromeó Jakotsu intentando que la chica sonriera.

¡PLAFF!

- Idiota...-dijo Kagome esbozando una leve sonrisa. Jakotsu se levantó ya que ella lo había empujado y él había caído al suelo, pero pudo ver el amago de la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa antes de que ella se volteara, y eso fue suficiente para que él esbozara también una alegre sonrisa. Al menos había conseguido su propósito: que la chica no se sintiera tan mal, pues aunque él nunca lo aceptara, pensaba que Bankotsu se estaba pasando con su venganza.

///////////////////////////////////////// Con InuYasha /////////////////////////////////

El hanyou y sus amigos vagaban sin descanso por todo el Sengoku buscando a su amiga, pasando por todas las aldeas, por todos los templos y atravesando cada montaña con el único fin de encontrar a Kagome. Pero, aunque fuera un estado de crisis... Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian.

- Linda señorita, ¿Le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?

¡¡PLOFF!!

- ¡Monje pervertido! ¿Y tú te consideras fiel seguidor de Buda y sumamente religioso?-dijo Sango celosa.

- ¡Pero Sanguito, he de dejar descendencia por si el agujero me absorbe...!-dijo el monje tocando donde no debía.

¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAFF!!!!!

- ¡Eres Un IDIOTA! ¡Yo misma puedo darte hij...!

- Sanguitooo...-mirada pervertida.

- No...¡monje pervertido! No pienses cosas raras.-dijo ella pegándole con el hiraikotsu.

- ¿Podemos centrarnos en buscar a Kagome?-pidió Inuyasha.

- ¡El perrro tiene razón!-dijo Shippou.

¡¡PLAF!!

- ¡Te voy a matar!

Shippo: ¡Buaaaaa!

- ¡FUERA, FUERA!-dijo Sango pegando a Miroku con su boomerang.

- Sango, no es lo que crees.-se intentó defender Miroku, pero fue inútil, la exterminadora, no dejaba de golpearle.

Mientras nuestro grupo pleaba como de costumbre, había un hombre que no estaba feliz. Los sucesos que habían tenido lugar hace poco le atormentaban y florecían recuerdos antiguos y dolores olvidados...

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo Bankotsu, melancólico.-Mi amor, eres la única a la que amé...

*****************************

Jakotsu condujo a Kagome hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, donde varios árboles estaban arañados, y se sentó en una roca.

- ¿Por qué me has llevado aquí?-dijo Kagome confundida.

- Se supone que deberías entrenar… pero haz lo que te de la gana…

- ¿Pero tú no cumples las órdenes de Bankotsu?

La chica se acercó a Jakotsu y aguardó su respuesta varios minutos hasta que respondió:

- Pues no le obedezco siempre, creo que ye te habrás dado cuenta…

- Pero no lo entiendo. Cuando Naraku os resucitó, sí que le obedecías.

- Pero las personas cambian todas tienen un pasado…-Jakotsu no dijo nada más y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir vió la mirada interrogante de Kagome y le acarició la cabeza.

- ¿Qué se supone qué…?-dijo Kagome sonrojándose y apartando la cabeza. Se levantó y se sentó en otra roca, algo apartada del hombre, y miró al cielo, recordando a sus compañeros, en especial, a alguno… _"Sango… espero que estés bien y que Miroku no te haya hecho nada, ojalá Shippou no haya llorado e Inuyasha no le haya molestado… Inuyasha, espero que me encuentres pronto…aunque seguro que estarás con Kikyo..."_

Pasaron varias horas sentados, Kagome y Jakotsu, esperando la llegada del líder.

- ¡Kagome!-dijo Jakotsu impaciente ante la tardanza de Bankotsu- ¡Ven, te voy a enseñar algo!

- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kagome mirando a Jakotsu, pero aún sin moverse.

- Pues mira, a Bankotsu le gusta seguir un orden al atacar un castillo o aldea, u hacer otras cosas de nuestro trabajo…

- ¿Y a mí esto qué me importa?-dijo ella volviendo a mirar al cielo.

- Pues que si no le obedeces puedes terminar muy mal, y bajo ningún concepto él te matará…

- Pues para mí la muert…-pero calló al recordar noches anteriores- Está bien…

- ¡Bien, primero, alegra esa cara!-Kagome le miró extrañada- Deberías saber que nunca tienes que meterte en sus asuntos ni con el jefe de donde atacamos…

- Ah…

- Ahora en serio, puede violarte allí en medio delante de los soldados…

- ¿No hablarás en serio…?-dijo ella aterrorizada.

- Tú hazme caso y ven conmigo.

- ¡Hey, tenemos trabajo!-dijo Bankotsu apareciendo de repente.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Kagome medio asqueada.

- Pues que nos vamos a asaltar un castillo.-contestó Bankotsu.

- ¡No cuentes conmigo!

- ¡Vienes, quieras o no!! Además creo que el señor del castillo posee un fragmento de la joya…-dijo Bankotsu.

- ¿Sí?-dijo Kagome.

El joven mercenario sonrió, pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna y se adentró en el bosque. Kagome miró sorprendida a Jakotsu, que le indicó que lo siguiera. Recorrieron gran parte del bosque corriendo (Jakotsu llevaba a Kagome en sus brazos) hasta llegar a un río, desde donde se veían las murallas del castillo.

- Bien, vosotros encargaos de quién queráis, pero el señor me lo dejáis a mí.-dijo Bankotsu.

- Haz lo que te de la gana.-dijo Kagome.

- Tú vendrás conmigo, guapa…-dijo Bankotsu.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- ¿Aún no lo sientes?-dijo Bankotsu.

- ¿El que…?!-Kagome se ruborizó en cuestión de segundos- Tienen un fragmento de la joya…

- Pues vamos divertirnos.-dijo Bankotsu reemprendiendo la marcha.

*******************

El día transcurrió como la arena se escurre entre las manos, imponiéndose la noche majestuosa.

- Deberíamos descansar.-pidió Shippou agotado.

- ¡Llevamos caminando todo el día…!-dijo Sango.

- Si nos paramos no conseguiremos encontrar nunca a Kagome.-dijo Inuyasha exasperado.

- Inuyasha, si ahora nos ataca alguien, entonces sí que no encontraremos a Kagome porque estaremos muertos.-dijo Miroku intentando razonar con su amigo.

- Estamos todos fatigados, mejor continuamos mañana…-rogó Sango.

- ¡No!-dijo Inuyasha preocupado por Kagome.

- ¡Piensa un poco con ese cabezón perro!-dijo Shippou pegando a Inuyasha.

- Huele a Kagome…-dijo Inuyasha cogiendo al zorrillo del rabo.

- ¿De veras…?-dijo Sango esperanzada.

- Pero también siento un fuerte olor a sangre…-dijo Inuyasha arrugando el entrecejo.

- Esto significa que debemos ir a investigar.-dijo Miroku.

Acto seguido Kirara se transformó y Sango y Miroku montaron encima.

- ¿De donde proviene el olor?-pidió la exterminadora algo sonrojada porque Miroku se había agarrado fuertemente a su cintura.

Inuyasha no abrió su boca, simplemente echó a correr dejando a Shippo desemparado . El hanyou alcanzó la orilla de un río y se paró a esperar a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?-dijo Miroku.

- ¡Te habías olvidado de mi!-dijo Shippou cabreado.

- ¡Cállate Shippo! No es momento para detalles insignificantes.-dijo Inuyasha.-Mirad el río.

Acto seguido, todos miron hacia las aguas cristalinas del río.

- Yo no le veo nada raro…-pero Sango tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Esas aguas, instantes antes transparentes, empezaron a teñirse de un color que provocaba arcadas… de la muerte…

- Es sangre.-dijo Miroku.

- Si seguimos el río vamos a encontrar el castillo…-dijo Sango.

- Y seguramente allí estarán Bankotsu y Jakotsu…-dijo Inuyasha.

- ¡Y KAGOME!-dijo Shippou.

El joven youkai aún no había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando Inuyasha ya corría siguiendo el río.

- ¡Vamos Kirara!-dijo Sango.

La gata transformada alzó el vuelo. Al llegar al castillo se encontraron unos ojos impacientes esperándoles.

- ¡Vamos!-dijo Inuyasha-¡No os quedéis atrás!

Inuyasha no esperó la respuesta de sus compañeros y se adentró en las murallas. Estaban manchadas todas de ese líquido que teñía el río. El suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos desangrados, la mayoría con algún miembro cortado. Nuestro grupo paso entre esa multitud de cadáveres y se dirigió directamente al piso de arriba, de donde, desde hacía rato, gritos de terror que quebraban el silencio se escapaban.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Shippou.

Inuyasha se adelantó y entró en la sala de donde salían los gritos. Cuando el resto llegó, él estaba quieto ante quien se suponía que era Kagome, entre Bankotsu y Jakotsu.

- Ka-kagome…-dijo el hanyou sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

La chica de pelo azabache llevaba un kimono manchado débilmente de sangre; una de sus finas manos manchada de sangre sujetaba una lanza, también manchada de ese líquido rojizo; y en la otra mano sujetaba una cabeza cortada, aún chorreante del flujo de la vida; sus ojos que desprendían un peculiar destello, alegre y jovial en la Kagome de siempre, ahora estaban llenos de rabia, ira y diversión en ese ser que tenía delante…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Kagome realmente parecía otra persona. Lanzó la cabeza al suelo y lamió la sangre que recorría la punta de su lanza, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, los cuales pesaban porque su amiga había cambiado tanto... Si ni siquiera había pasado una mísera semana... Únicamente dias...

- Ka... Kagome, ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó Inuyasha anonadado.

- Esto es muy extraño... La señorita Kagome nunca haría esto...-dijo Miroku.

- Sin embargo es ella...-dijo Sango decepcionada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos? ¿Os habéis olvidado ya de mí? O acaso,-dijo Kagome sonriendo con malicia- ¿tenéis miedo de que os mate?

- ¡¡Kagome, no sé qué te está pasando, pero tú no eres así!!-dijo Inuyasha intentando inutilmente racionalizar con la muchacha.

- Corrijo, no ERA así... Pero ahora he cambiado y ni tú ni nadie podrá volver a variarme en personalidad...-dijo Kagome.

- ¡¡Kagome, por favor!!-imploró Sango.

- ¡¡Vuelve!!-rogó Shippou.

- No..-dijo ella echándose hacia atrás lentamente- No cambiaré... No pienso hacerlo...-comienza a llorar- ¡¡NO DE NUEVO!!

- Jakotsu, vámonos. Hemos tenido suficiente diversión por hoy. –dicho esto, Bankotsu se acercó lentamente a Kagome y la cogió del mentón-¿Te vienes, Kag?

- Sabes que debo hacerlo...-susurró ella.

- ¿Qué..?-dijo Inuyasha.-¡Alto ahí! ¡Tú no te irás con Kagome a ninguna parte!

- ¡Ja! ¿Y tú se supone qué me lo impedirás?-dijo Bankotsu retando al hanyou.

- ¡Exactamente!-dijo el hanyou.

InuYasha desenvainó la Tessaiga al mismo tiempo que Bankotsu sacaba su Banryuu. Cruzaron violentamente los filos de sus katanas, entablando así un peligroso combate. Jakotsu cogió a Kagome de la cintura y se la llevó sigilosamente, sin que nadie lo notara... Jakotsu condujo a Kagome hasta el claro de un bosque y la sentó bruscamente en las raíces de un árbol.

- ¿Estás loca o qué? ¡No puedes decírselo ni siquiera vacilar!

- Lo sé, ¿qué te crees que no recuerdo el trato que hicimos?

*******FLASH BACK.*****

- Vayámonos.-dijo Bankotsu.

- Me niego rotundamente.-se negó Kagome.-No participaré en una matanza.

- ¿Ah, si?-dijo Bankotsu-¿Y cómo pensarás evitarlo?

- N... ¡NO LO SÉ! Pero me niego a luchar contigo, sobre todo si es matar a gente inocente que no te ha hecho nada.

- Bien, yo solo te aviso de que en cualquier momento puedo matar a InuYasha, o incluso matarte a ti...-dijo Bankotsu desafiándola.

- ¡No me importa morir e InuYasha no se dejaría matar!

- Oh, ¿y no te has preguntado de que manera morirías?-contestó Bankotsu cínicamente.

Kagome: No... Será... Lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad?-preguntó temerosa, a sabiendas de conocer la respuesta.

- Si querida, eso es... Utilizaré esa tortura contigo hasta que mueras, posiblemente desangrada... Dejando un último recuerdo en tu mente... Que será el hecho de que eras pura y, que por mi, ya no.

"_Vaya, que cosas... Pero por lo menos espero que no se descubra..."_ pensaba Jakotsu.

- Un... segundo... Dijiste "que moriría sucia POR TI..." ¿No fue... Jakotsu quién ya me poseyó?-dijo Kagome analizando la situación.

_"¡¡MIERDA!!"_ pensó Jakotsu.

- Cállate... ¿Aceptas o no?-dijo Bankotsu.

- No.-se negó en rotundo la muchacha.

- Te lo advierto, muchacha.-dijo Bankotsu empezando a enfadarse.-Lo que te hizo Jakotsu no es nada con lo que te puedo hacer yo.

- Me da igual. NO PIENSO MATAR A PERSONAS INOCENTES.

Bankotsu, en un estado de auténtica furia, cogió a Kagome por los brazos y se la llevó a una parte profunda del bosque, dejando a un anonadado Jakotsu, que sabía a la perfección lo que su lider iba a hacer y tuvo lástima por la muchacha. Él había sido suave y apenas la había tocado, sólo la había asustado para que decidiera colaborar, pero la cabezonería de la chica no se le había quitado, y ahora, a su pesar, tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

- SUÉLTAME, IDIOTA.-chillaba ella, intentando liberarse del agarre del chico con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Intentaba safarze empujando a Bankotsu hacia atrás, pero él agarraba sus manos y las ponía a los lados de la cabeza de ella, rozando su cadera con la de su presa y haciendo que ella estremeciera, acto que él aprovechó para besarla. Nuevamente ella se resistía pero el movimiento candencioso de él terminó por dominarla y obligarla a aceptar el beso, cuando se separa ella tiene una expresión entre exitado y sorprendido.

- Suéltame-otro movimiento de caderas y ella volvió a gemir.

- No hasta que me obedezcas.

- Por favor no......por favor........-decía ella sollozando.

Él no hizo caso al ruego y nuevamente consiguió obtener un beso pues ha conseguido que ella se rindiese, aún sujetando sus muñecas, comenzó un recorrido de besos por su rostro, su cuello, lo mordió lo suficiente com para dejarle unas marcas rojizas...Ella cerró sus ojos tratando de dominar esas senzaciones placenteras pero sus gemidos aumentaron cuando toda su ropa ecepto las bragas fue desprendida por Bankotsu, ni siquiera se enteró cuando fue que las manos de él dejarón libres sus muñecas, y le quitaron las bragas, gimió cuando él acarició su torso con sus dedos mientras su labios se entretenían con sus pezones succcionándolos con firmeza.....Volvió a besarla haciéndola saber que no se había olvidado de sus labios los cuales estaba besando con candente pasión.

Las manos de ella tocaban el cuerpo de su amante por encima de la tela, pero pronto, desabotonaba los botones de su camisa, Bankotsu se retiró y sonrió ante el sonrojo de su acompañante aunque esos ojos reflejaban su exitación y su deseo de ser tocada, el muchacho, exploró cada parte de ese cuerpo,tocándolo donde más sensible era su piel, envolvíendolo con su aliento, las caricias no tenían pausa y ella no iba a aguantar más y eso era lo que Bankotsu quería que se rindiera totalmente a sus deseos......

Aún respirando agitadamente Kagome se incorporó para esta vez ser ella quien empezara las caricias, pareciera que había olvidado su timidez y su miedo, pues sus roces no tenían noda de inocentes, exploró cada milimetro de ese cuerpo malditamente apetecible, Bankotsu jamás había tenido una amante tan activa como lo estaba siendo Kagome y esa sensación era más que provocadora, nadie se había atrevido a someterlo a él, las manos de ella habían llegado hasta la entrepierna y empezaba a masturbarlo mientras su lengua viajaba por sus muslos, ascendiendo luego hasta la erección de él y que ahora alternaba con lamidas el trabajo de sus manos.

Kagome se encendía más al escuchar los fuertes gemidos del lider, ahora era ella quien quería verlo rendido a sus atenciones, aumentando el ritmo de las succiones en el miembro ya de por si erecto de él, consiguió que este gritara su nombre.

- ¿Me obedecerás a partir de ahora?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Él no esperó más comentarios y se puso sobre ella. Acto seguido, la abofeteó y la agarró del cuello, asfixiándola lentamente, dejándola sin aire hasta que el rostro de ella se puso muy rojo, entonces disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre.

- ¿Sabes que te puedo matar si me lo propongo?

- Por favor...por favor...suéltame...-sollozaba ella al mismo tiempo que buscaba aire desesperadamente.

- ¿Me obedecerás?

- Sí, haré lo que ordenes.

- Perfecto. Pero antes, acabemos esto.

Bankotsu empezó a frotar su miembro sobre la vagina de Kagome provacando nuevos gemidos de ambos, pronto los dos tenían un calentón, pero esta vez él no pensaba dejarlo termirminar así , se apartó, pues ahora su objetivo era la entrada de atrás, para dejar claro a la muchacha que era él el único que mandaba. Primero con su lengua lamió aquella zona que rodeaba su entrada, para luego continuar tratando con una generosa cantidad de lubricante pues notó como ella se ponía temerosa, pero él era experto pues ya había tenído varias amantes que tambíen tuvierón una primera vez con él.

- ¿Quién es el que manda?

- Tú.-contestó ella.

- Correcto.

Él fue ingresando poco a poco atento a la reacción de la joven, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero hizo caso omiso y continuó ingresando, ella sentía varias sensaciones algunas de dolor pero más de placer, Bankotsu aumentó el ritmo y nuevamente ella se entregó abriendo más sus piernas para darle a él un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, ambos quedaron exaustos pero complacidos de esas mágicas sensaciones que ambos experimentaron, se sintieron envueltos en una sensación de relajación y tranquilidad que hace mucho que Bankotsu no sentía y que ella no había conocido a plenitud. Después, él salió de ella y se marchó, no sin antes decir:

- Esto no es nada con lo que puedo hacerte, asi que no me desobedezcas porque te juro que lo lamentarás y me suplicarás de rodillas que te mate.

Acto seguido, se marchó dejando a Kagome más humillada que nunca y llorando amargamente.

**********FIN DEL FLASH BACK.*******

- ¿Entonces?-dijo Jakotsu.

- Es que yo… ¡¡No puedo creerme que yo misma haya aceptado este trato!!

- No tuviste elección.

- Sí la tuve, pude haberme negado.

- Y él te hubiera matado.

- Al menos la muerte puede darme consuelo.

- ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Jakotsu sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Estoy cansada de tanta humillación por su parte. ¿Porqué se comporta así conmigo? No le he echo nada.

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, hubo una chica en esta banda.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Mía Margotte.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

- Nos abandonó, dejó la banda.-dijo él agachando la cabeza.-Pero debes ser fuerte, Kagome. Desear la muerte no es ninguna opción, eso es de cobardes.

- Pero no quiero ser el títere de nadie. Al menos tú fuiste rápido.-dijo ella esbozando una débil sonrisa.

*************En otro lugar*********

- Mi plan está funcionando a la perfección.

- Mi lady ¿necesita algo?

- Preparadme un baño caliente, mientras me deleito con el agua pensaré en mi venganza.

- Como ordenéis.

_"Me vengaré de ti, Bankotsu...voy a hacerte pagar por todo...suplicarás clemencia...te arrodillarás ante mi...llorarás...sufrirás...gritarás...y comprenderás muchas cosas que nunca comprendiste, sentirás lo que es el dolor, la amargura, el odio que yo siento todos los días...y al final de todo eso, MORIRÁS...te lo juro como que me llamo Mía Margotte...moriréis todos y cada uno de los que alguna vez se hicieron llamar Shishirintai...y tú, Bankotsu, sufrirás más que nadie..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Acero y acero se batían en un duelo a muerte. Chispas salían de la colisión de ambos. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, mas nadie impedía la batalla. Los dos contrincantes querían matar a su oponente y no pararían hasta conseguirlo, mas ninguno se daba por vencido. Los espectadores veían esta cruel battala, esperando, espectantes, cual sería el ganador.

- ¿Te rindes, Inuyasha?-preguntó Bankotsu comiéndole el terreno al hanyou.

- ¡Jamás!-respondió el hanyou.-¡Pagarás por el daño que le has echo a Kagome, bastardo!

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-le provocó su rival.-¿A qué no sabes lo que hicimos ella y yo anoche?

- Maldito seas.-dijo él.

- Así es, Inuyasha. Ella no paraba de gemir mi nombre y clavarme sus uñas en la espalda. Gemía, gritaba, suspiraba, tocaba, chupaba y palpaba todo lo que quería de mi. Por supuesto yo también hice lo mismo con ella.

Esas palabras, causaron su efecto en el hanyou, quien titubeó un segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que Bankotsu arremetiera contra él, y como resultado Colmillo de Acero fuera lanzada por los aires hasta alcanzar el suelo. Al verse indefenso frente a su enemigo, y enfurecido por las palabras mencionadas anteriormente, dejó que su sangre de demonio tomara posesión de él. Y así, rodeado por un aura demoniaca, y los ojos rojos, se enfrentó a Bankotsu, quien, debido a la sorpresa, no supo responder en ese momento, mas se defendía como podía.

Ahora la lucha no era espada contra espada, sino espada contra demonio. Inuyasha ya estaba fuera de sí, y no atendería a ninguna razón ni argumento, pues tenía como objetivo, acabar con la vida de su enemigo. Bankotsu lo tenía muy crudo para defenderse, pues su oponente era el doble de rápido y el doble de fuerte que él, mas su orgullo lo impedía aceptarlo. No supo como, pero al momento siguiente de pensar eso, estaba en el suelo, con sus ropas manchadas de su propia sangre, cada vez más cansado y con ganas de cerrar los ojos. Sabía que ese era su fin y se preparó para afrontarlo, pero antes de irse de ese mundo, quería dedicarle su último pensamiento a la única mujer que supo ganar su corazón.

_"Al fin estaré contigo, mi amor...Mía Margotte". _Cuando terminó de pensar esto, cerró los ojos.

Inuyasha se disponía a matarle, puesto que ya lo tenía herido e indefenso. Sólo tenía que rematarlo, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Se acercó rápidamente hacia él, corriendo a toda velocidad, preparando sus garras para el ataque. Pero ese momento nunca llegó, pues Jakotsu, quien acababa de llegar junto con Kagome, y al ver a su amigo herido, no lo dudó en ningún momento, y olvidándose de que tenía a Kagome a su cargo, fue a defender la vida de su líder, interponiéndose entre el hanyou y Bankotsu.

Inuyasha se quedó estático por un momento al ver a Jakotsu en medio de su presa, pero no se mostró dubitativo al tener la posibilidad de obtener una buena pelea. Asi que arremetió contra él, con ira, odio, corage...dando golpes por todas partes, intentando que fueran lo más certeros posibles. Jakotsu se defendía con dificultad, esquivaba sus ataques como podía, lanzaba ataques para intentar dañar a Inuyasha, pero él era demasiado rápido y los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

- Inuyasha, cariiii.-dijo Jakotsu intentando razonar con Inuyasha.-Sé que te mueres por mis huesos, pero no hace falta que te declares de esa manera, mi querido Inu.

Pero el hanyou hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, no atendía a razones y arremetía con más fuerza sus golpes. Jakotsu empezaba a cansarse, ya sabía que pronto no podría aguantar y que si el hanyou no recuperaba su autocontrol, tanto Bankotsu como él estarían muertos en poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba indecisa ¿qué debía hacer? Por un lado, Jakotsu al irse a luchar contra Inuyasha se había olvidado completamente de ella, dándola libertad para huir y obtener la libertad que tanto había deseado esos últimos días. Pero por otro, Inuyasha estaba fuera de control y tanto Bankotsu como Jakotsu no se podían defender y dentro de poco, estarían muertos.

- Inuyasha los va a matar, no te preocupes Kagome.-dijo Shippou situándose al lado de la miko.

- No se preocupe, señorita Kagome.-dijo Miroku.

Sango simplemente la abrazó demostrándola apoyo, pero Kagome se sentía preocupada. ¿Pero porqué?

¿Pero a ella que le importaba que sus secuestradores muriesen? Fueron ellos los que la secuestraron, violaron y la obligaron a matar. Entonces ¿porque no correr y salvar su vida? ¿Porqué ayudar a esas personas que la habían echo sufrir tanto? Talvez fuera porque se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Jakotsu, porque aunque él la hubiese violado, no era tan malo como quería hacerla creer, porque siempre la sacaba alguna sonrisa en sus momentos más tristes. O talvez fuera, porque al mirar a Bankotsu a los ojos, se perdía en un océano del que no quería ser rescatada. ¿Pero qué la pasaba? Ella no podía pensar esas cosas, pues al fin y al cabo, era sólo una cautiva.

Sin embargo, se decidió a actuar, así que armándose de valor, dió unos pasos hacia delante, primero algo indecisos, pero cada vez con más seguridad, hasta quedar entre el hanyou y Jakotsu, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y de Jakotsu, quien estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie.

- Inuyasha...¡SIÉNTATE!

Acto seguido, el hanyou cayó en el suelo haciendo un gran agujero. Tardó algunos segundos en levantarse, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos estaban normal, al igual que su aura. De nuevo volvía a ser él. Primero estaba confundido y algo desorientado, pero después, su mirada se tornó furiosa cuando vió a quien protegía la miko.

- ¿PERO QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, KAGOME? ¡APÁRTATE!

- No.-dijo ella ganándose una confundida mirada de todos los presentes.

- ¿COMO DICES?

- Yo de aquí no me muevo.

- TÚ TE VIENES CONMIGO AHORA.

- He dicho que no.

- NO PUEDES QUEDARTE CON ELLOS.

- ¿Porque no? Tú no me ordenas, no tienes ningún derecho para decirme con quien me quedo y con quien no.

- ERES UNA IDIOTA. ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ME PREOCUPASTE CUANDO ELLOS TE SECUESTRARON, TE BUSQUÉ COMO UN LOCO, TOTALMENTE DESESPERADO ¿Y ES ASÍ COMO ME LO AGRADECES? ¿DEFENDIENDO A TUS SECUESTRADORES? ¿A ESTA BANDA DE ASESINOS? ME VOY CON KYKIO, AL MENOS ELLA NO ME HACE PERDER EL TIEMPO.

- ¿ESO ES LO QUE SOY PARA TÍ? ¿UN SIMPLE DETECTOR DE LA JOYA?

- ¿Y QUÉ CREÍAS QUE ERAS? YO AMO A KIKYO.

Nadie dijo nada más, ella le miraba rabiosa, él la miraba con odio. Sango se acercó a su ex-amiga, ante la curiosa mirada de los demás. Y cuando llegó a ella, la cruzó la cara con una bofetada.

- ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, KAGOME?

- Sango...yo...

- ¡DÉJALO! ME HAS DEFRAUDADO. ¿ES QUÉ TE GUSTA MATAR? ¿TORTURAR? ERES UNA MALDITA.

- Sango...

- NO DIGAS NADA.-dijo volteándose hacia Inuyasha, quien estaba recogiendo a Colmillo de Acero, y sus amigos. Se alejó unos pasos, pero se lo reeplanteó y se fue derecha a la muchacha, la agarró del cuello y la dijo:

- Por ahora os perdono la vida, puesto que no me apetece ensuciarme las manos con escoria, pero como vuelva a veros, no dudaré en mataros a todos. Eso te incluye a tí, Kagome.-dicho esto, la soltó, dejando sus marcas en el cuello de ella y se alejó.

A Kagome le dolía la actitud de sus amigos, ella no quería que les pasara nada a los Shishirintai por causas que desconocía, mas ahora era una traidora. Un quejido de Jakotsu, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Déjame ayudarte.-dijo Kagome amablemente, pues estaba viendo como Jakotsu intentaba mover a Bankotsu, quien estaba incosciente.

- No es necesario.-dijo, mas ella no le hizo caso, pues Jakotsu estaba tan cansado, que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Con ayuda de Kagome, lo llevaron al lado de un río que había por allí cerca. Kagome se ocupó primero de Bankotsu, rasgando sus ropas, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su torso desnudo; pero esa mirada no pasó desapercibida para Jakotsu, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa. Después, la miko lavó las heridas del líder de la banda, teniendo un especial cuidado para no hacerle daño y más tarde, le aplicó unos ungüentos que fabricó con unas hierbas medicinales que crecían por los alrededores.

Después fue el turno de Jakotsu, pero él se negaba en rotundo a que ella lo tocase.

- He dicho que no.

- Pero estás herido.

- No es necesario que pongas escusas tontas, sé que te mueres por mis huesos, no tienes porque fingir, sé que lo que quieres es verme desnudo.-Kagome se sonrojó y soltó una carcajada. Jakotsu la miraba con la alegría reflejada en sus ojos.

- No seas testarudo, anda. Déjame curarte.

- Sólo si me respondes a una pregunta.

- ¿A cuál?

- ¿Porqué?

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Porqué nos salvaste la vida?

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.-dijo ella sinceramente. Jakotsu la miró a los ojos, la verdad es que él si que tenía una ligera idea de porque estaban vivos ahora mismo. Entonces dirigió su vista hacia las marcas que estaban en el cuello de la miko.

- ¿Estás bien?-dijo él, seriamente. Ella no entendía a que se refería, por lo que él optó por reformular su pregunta.-¿Te hizo daño al clavarte las garras?

- La verdad es que me hizo algo de daño, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Deberías descansar.

- Tú también.

- Yo no tengo que descansar porque yo soy fuerte, no soy tan débil como tú. Aunque es normal que lo seas, porque eres mujer.-dijo llevándose un leve codazo por parte de ella.

- Idiota.-dijo ella.

- Kagome.-dijo él. Cuando se dió cuenta de que tenía la atención de la chica, continuó.-Gracias.

- No tienes porque dármelas.

_"Sólo espero que cuando Bankotsu se despierte, no la pague con Kagome, pues sé que estará enfadado y querrá venganza."_ pensaba Jakotsu antes de caer dormido.

_"¿Porqué les he salvado? Maldita sea, Bankotsu, ¿porqué me pones tan nerviosa que no dejo de pensar en ti?"_ Pensaba la miko.

****************************

Mientras tanto:

_"¿Porqué me has abandonado Kagome? ¿Porqué les has salvado la vida? ¿Porqué me has traicionado?" _pensaba un hanyou, segundos antes de encontrarse con los demonios recolectores de almas de su amada Kykio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Jakotsu dormía plácidamente en las rodillas de Kagome, quien no dejaba de intentar encontrar una explicación para el comportamiento obtenido anteriormente delante de sus amigos. Era cierto que Jakotsu le caía muy bien y que empezaba a sentir un inexplicable sentimiento de cariño hacia Bankotsu, pero también era cierto que el comportamiento de Inuyasha y la reacción de sus amigos le había afectado. Mientras se tocaba el cuello, donde había unas marcas de uñas producidas por el fuerte agarre de Inuyasha, no dejaba de recordar las palabras dichas por el hanyou antes de desaparecer.

***FLASH BACK*****

- ME VOY CON KYKIO, AL MENOS ELLA NO ME HACE PERDER EL TIEMPO.

- ¿ESO ES LO QUE SOY PARA TÍ? ¿UN SIMPLE DETECTOR DE LA JOYA?

- ¿Y QUÉ CREÍAS QUE ERAS? YO AMO A KIKYO.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

_No sé porque me atormento recordando esas palabras, si siempre he sabido lo que Kikyo significa para él, y también lo que significo yo._ Pensaba la miko.

****FLASH BACK*****

- Por ahora os perdono la vida, puesto que no me apetece ensuciarme las manos con escoria, pero como vuelva a veros, no dudaré en mataros a todos. Eso te incluye a tí, Kagome.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

_¿Porqué Inuyasha? ¿Porqué me tratas como si fuera escoria? ¿Porqué no puedes siquiera quererme como a una amiga? ¿Porqué te gusta dañarme? ¿Y porqué me echas a la cara que defienda a una persona que me trata igual que lo haces tú? ¿Es que acaso no puedes ver que no eres el centro del universo? Estás cegado por la ira, la mentira, la hipocresía y el orgullo. No eres capaz de ver la verdad de las cosas, sólo ves lo que quieres ver y te regodeas de ello._ Pensaba Kagome. _Pero ¿porqué tengo que obedecerte siempre? Es cierto que los Sishirintai no me han tratado muy bien y que, me han violado. Pero al menos ellos no esconden sus sentimientos de odio, de ira...Entonces ¿qué diferencia hay entre viajar con ellos y viajar contigo, Inuyasha? Sango, creí que eras mi amiga, pero veo que me equivoqué, y si no es así ¿porqué me abofeteaste? ¿Porqué me llamaste maldita e insinuaste tantas cosas horribles de mi? ¿Porqué no puedes comprender..? _

Pensaba Kagome, mientras acariciaba el cabello de un dormido Jakotsu. De pronto, su vista se dirigió al lider de la banda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. ¿Cómo un asesino, una persona tan cruel y despiadada podía ser tan guapo? _"Estoy segura de que ha debido de sufrir mucho, por tiene ese carácter conmigo. Si pudiera saber que es lo que le ocurre, estoy segura de que podría ayudarle."_

*******Con Inuyasha*******

Inuyasha y Kikyo se encontraban al lado del árbol sagrado, él la intentaba convencer para que les ayudase a encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, ante el asombro de la sacerdotisa, quien no hacía más que preguntarse qué había pasado con su reencarnación. Entonces Inuyasha le contó la historia de como Kagome había sido secuestrada por la sanguinaria banda de los mercenarios, de como él la había estado buscando como un loco para encontrarse con ella, quien acababa de matar a sangre fría y saquear un castillo, de como él había luchado ferozmente contra Bankotsu y Jakotsy y de como cuando había estado a punto de matarles, Kagome se había puesto en medio de ellos para que no acabara con sus vidas.

_"Asíque mi reencarnación me ha puesto a Inuyasha en bandeja"_ pensaba Kikyo.

- Entonces dime, Kikyo ¿nos acompañarás y ayudarás a encontrar los fragmentos de la joya?-preguntó el hanyou.

- Claro, Inuyasha.-sonrió Kikyo antes de que ambos se fundieran en un cálido y lujurioso beso lleno de amor y pasión.

- Te amo, Kikyo.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

_"Estúpida Kagome."_ pensaban ambos.

******Con los Sishirintai******

Jakotsu sentía como la miko le acariciaba dulcemente su cabello, mas no se movía, la sensación que experimentaba era reconfortante, y es que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía nada semejante. Pero aún así, no podía evitar rememorar como la joven miko se había puesto en medio de Inuyasha para protegerles. Una acción muy valiente, insensata y estúpida a la vez. Él sabía a la perfección que cuando luchara contra Inuyasha, Kagome iba a estar desprotegida. La verdad es que desde que la había conocido, esa muchacha le había caído muy bien, no era como las otras rameras, ella tenía lealtad, y una dulzura, de la que estaba seguro, muchos se habrían quedado prendados, como él, quien la veía como a una hermana y, aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta, sabía a la perfección que Bankotsu se estaba pasando con su venganza.

Esa maldita venganza que la estaba matando lentamente. Increible ¿verdad? Él lo sabía, lo veía todos los días, observaba como su lider se sobrepasaba con la muchacha, por eso él intentaba hacerla sonreir todo lo que podía. Pero lo que Kagome no sabía era que Bankotsu no era así, que una vez llegó a amar a una mujer, pero ella le hizo tanto daño, que él se volvió más despiadado de lo que ya era. Mía Margotte...la única mujer que ganó el corazón de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda. Una mujer tan cruel, despiadada y sanguinaria...la mismísima sombra del diablo. Naraku no la llegaría ni a las suelas de los zapatos en cuanto a crueldad se refiere. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Inteligente, sanguinaria, astuta, hermosa, cruel, fiera, avariciosa, envidiosa, tentación pura. Para que luego digan que las mujeres son buenas e inofensivas. ¡Y una mierda! Él lo sabía bien. Por eso, prefería la compañía de los hombres.

Pero ahora, que la comparaba con Kagome, se daba cuenta de que la miko era la excepción. Sólo esperaba que Bankotsu se diera cuenta y que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, pues había observado la reacción de Kagome al lavar las heridas del pecho de su amigo. _"Bankotsu...has sufrido tanto...ojalá encuentres la felicidad que tanto te mereces...sólo espero que te des cuenta de lo que necesitas...antes de que sea demasiado tarde..." _

Jakotsu despertó cuando Kagome paró de acariciar su cabello, y nada más abrir los ojos se encontró con una ausente Kagome, que no dejaba de contemplar el cuerpo de Bankotsu y, sin que ella lo notara, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Despertaste!-dijo Kagome, contenta.

- ¡Por supuesto! Soy un tipo duro.-dijo él, haciendo que ella sonriera.

- Jakotsu, voy a darme un baño en las aguas termales.

- Claro, pero no tardes.

- Ok.-dijo ella minutos antes de desaparecer.

Cuando Kagome se fue, Jakotsu se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando su pasado.

****FLASH BACK****

La famosa banda de la muerte, los siete sanguinarios mercenarios: Suitkotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu y Mía Margotte; luchaban a muerte contra uno de los enemigos más peligrosos que habían tenido: Riorauro, un demonio poderosísimo que tenía en su poder un espejo parlante, que su líder quería.

La batalla era desigual, pues el demonio era poderoso, fuerte y astuto. Jakotsu, Bankotsu y Suikotsu se cubrían las espaldas como podían, al igual que Renkotsu y Mukotsu, quienes defendían como podían a Mía Margotte. Ginkotsu era de todos, el que más dificultades tenía para defenderse. El demonio arremetía contra él, furioso. Pronto, Riorauro se olvidó de los demás contrincantes, centrándose en Ginkotsu como el único adversario. Todos, excepto Mía Margotte, veían la escena aterrados, querían ir a ayudar a su amigo. Jakotsu hizo el intento.

- ¿A dónde vas, Jakotsu?-preguntó Mía Margotte.

- A ayudar a Ginkotsu.

- No.

- Pero si nadie lo hace, Riorauro lo matará.

- Ese es su problema.-dijo ella.

Justo en ese momento, Riorauro, viendo que Ginkotsu estaba demasiado cansado para luchar, le dió un golpe, tan fuerte, que sus compañeros creyeron que había sido el final del mercenario. Jakotsu, cansado de la insensatez de su líder, salió en defensa de su amigo, interponiéndose entre Riorauro y Ginkotsu. Bankotsu no lo pensó dos veces y salió en defensa de Jakotsu. Pronto, se les unió Suikotsu. Mía Margotte estaba muy cabreada, alguien había sido capaz de desobedecerla y eso se los haría pagar caro. Cooperando en equipo, consiguieron derrotar a Riorauro, pero acabaron exhaustos. Sin perder el tiempo, fueron a ver como se encontraba su compañero Ginkotsu, fue Suikotsu quien les dijo que aún vivía, pero que estaba gravemente herido.

- Sois débiles, inútiles.-dijo Mía Margotte.

- Necesitamos curarle.-dijo Bankotsu.

- No. Él no ha sido capaz de derrotarlo solo. Es débil, por lo tanto no me haré cargo de él ni dejaré que nadie lo haga.

- Escucha.-dijo Jakotsu harto de ella.-No voy a permitir que me digas lo que tengo que hacer o lo que no, maldita arpía. No dejaré a ninguno de mis compañeros en la estacada...-pero no pudo continuar porque Mía Margotte lo abofeteó, lo intentó de nuevo, pero Bankotsu la sujetó de la muñeca.

- Nunca, escúchame bien.-dijo Bankotsu.-Nunca vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima porque te juro que no respondo de mis actos.

- Débiles.-siseó la chica.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK******

Ahora, Jakotsu comparaba ese recuerdo con la batalla sucedida anteriormente contra Inuyasha y sonrió al comprobar que no todas las mujeres eran iguales. En ese momento , Bankotsu abrió los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Estaba todo tan confuso...lo único que recordaba era que Inuyasha había estado a punto de matarlo. Recorrió la vista hasta toparse con Jakotsu, pero ¿dónde estaba Kagome?

- ¡Despertaste!-dijo Jakotsu viendo como su amigo se levantaba.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? No me digas que se ha escapado.

- No se ha escapado, se está bañando. Antes de que hagas nada, quiero que sepas lo que ha ocurrido.-dijo Jakotsu. Y le contó todos y cada uno de los detalles de la lucha contra Inuyasha, lo que había echo Kagome por ellos y las reacciones del hanyou y de la exterminadora. Bankotsu escuchaba atentamente sin perderse ninguna de las palabras que su amigo le contaba.

_"¿Porqué lo habrá hecho?"_ se preguntaba Bankotsu. _"Tuvo una oportunidad perfecta para huir. ¿Porqué nos salvó la vida con todo lo que la hemos echo?"_

*******Con Kagome********

Kagome estaba completamente desnuda, disfrutando de las aguas termales. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el joven líder de los Sishirintai. ¿Porqué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? ¡Maldita sea! ¿A lo mejor ella se...? No, imposible ¿verdad? Lo cierto era que el joven líder le provocaba escalofríos cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, y que era atractivo y que ella sólo podía pensar en él...pero de ahí a enamorarse...

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que un demonio se acercaba hacia ella, y cuando lo notó, ya era demasiado tarde, pues él estaba terriblemente cerca.

- AAAAAHHHHHHHH.

*****Con Jakotsu y Bankotsu******

Estaban charlando animadamente cuando, de repente, escucharon un grito.

- Kagome.-dijo Bankotsu cogiendo a Baryu y dirigiéndose como un loco hacia la fuente del grito ante la atónita mirada de su amigo, quien no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa adornara su rostro, antes de imitar a su líder. Pero cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron una escena que nunca esperaron ver. Un demonio intentaba atacar a una indefensa y desnuda Kagome, quien no dejaba de taparse como podía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Los ojos de Bankotsu se iluminaron, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome, mas se recompuso enseguida, pues el demonio estaba a punto de devorarla. Cuando las garras del demonio se acercaban peligrosamente al cuello de la chica, quien indefensa, estaba tirada en el suelo, él se interpuso entre el demonio y ella. Acto seguido, Bankotsu se dirigió a las ropas de la chica y se las entregó a Kagome, quien se intentaba cubrir todo lo que podía totalmente sonrojada, hecho que provocó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Bankotsu.

Jakotsu observaba la escena en silencio, esperando que no lo delatase la sonrisa que estaba a punto de adornar su rostro. Y es que los estaba observando y no podía evitar pensar que los dos eran muy diferentes...pero tan parecidos. _"Querido amigo, talvez algún día te des cuenta de lo que sientes y te des otra oportunidad."_

- Jakotsu.-dijo Bankotsu.-Descansaremos un par de días para recuperarnos del todo. Quédate aquí con ella para evitar que se meta en problemas.-dijo volteándose.-Por cierto...Kagome...gracias.-añadió antes de marcharse.

Kagome estaba totalmente perpleja. _"¿Acaso ha dicho...? Imposible, ¿pero me lo habré imaginado? No lo creo. ¿Acaso se habrá enterado de lo acontecido con Inuyasha? Nunca creí que alguien como él pudiese agradecer nada."_

Jakotsu miraba a Kagome, había notado como se había quedado totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos después de que su amigo la dijera esas palabras; observaba su confusión.

- Kagome.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En...en...

- ¿En Bankotsu?-preguntó él, tanteando el terreno y provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha.-Lo tomaré como una afirmación. Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes por él?

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Estoy tan confusa. Se parece tanto a lo que sentía por Inuyasha...que me asusta. Me asusta la intensidad de este sentimiento, pues me embarga más por momentos. Pero sé que no es correspondido, que nunca lo será, pues para él, al igual que para Inuyasha, sólo soy un detector de fragmentos, nada más.

- Si tus sentimientos son fuertes, deberías luchar por ellos. ¿Sabes? Él no siempre fue tan despiadado, una vez amó a alguien, pero ella le hizo tanto daño que se volvió así. Cegado por su odio, dolor, sufrimiento, amargura, melancolía...se volvió más despiadado y cruel, pero su pasado le atormenta, porque todavía la recuerda.

- Debió de ser una mujer muy afortunada si él se enamoró de ella.-dijo Kagome sin darse cuenta. Pero acto seguido se arrepintió de sus palabras y se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras enrojecía considerablemente. _"No puedo creer que haya dicho eso...tierra trágame."_

_- _¡Wao!-dijo Jakotsu sorprendiéndose por las palabras de la miko.-Realmente estás enamorada de él.

- Yo...yo...

- Pero te equivocas, esa mujer no fue afortunada, fue una desgraciada. Se aprobechó de los sentimientos de Bankotsu, jugó con él siempre que quiso. Pero no sólo con él, sino con todos. Hasta que nos dejó. Abandonó la banda porque había encontrado a otros mercenarios con los que poder jugar. Era una auténtica ramera.

**************

_"¿Porqué me habrá salvado la vida? Si tan sólo es una cautiva ¿porqué no huyó como lo haría cualquiera en su situación? ¿Porqué se quedó con nosotros? Con todo lo que la he hecho sufrir...¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué me siento tan confundido con ella? Ella es...no tengo palabras para describirla, es tan distinta a las demás. Incluso a ella...mi único amor...Mía Margotte. Siento como la confusión se apodera de mí cuando miro a Kagome a los ojos, no puedo evitarlo. ¡Maldición! Me he portado tan mal con ella, y aún así ella nos ha salvado la vida. ¡Estúpida chica! Deberías haber huído, pero preferiste enfrentarte a Inuyasha y a tus propios amigos para salvarme la vida. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué eres tan dulce con todos? ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan dulce conmigo? Pero lo que más me asombra de tí es tu caracter ¿sabes? No todas las mujeres con las que he estado, y créeme que he estado con varias, se han atrevido a contradecirme, como lo haces tú. Tú eres la excepción a muchas cosas. ¿Porqué preferiste el suplicio conmigo a estar con tus amigos? Podrías haberte quedado con ellos y haberme matado, entonces ahora estarías descansando tranquilamente en los brazos de tu querido híbrido. ¡Ese desgraciado! Que, aunque no pueda evitar pensarlo es la verdad, es un maldito desgraciado, que algún día mataré. ¿Pero qué haré contigo? Mis ganas de venganza se han esfumado cuando me salvaste la vida. Antes eras sólo un instrumento de venganza contra el híbrido, pero ahora...te debo la vida. No puedo obligarte a matar, pues sé que eso no es lo que quieres, pero tampoco puedo dejarte en libertad, pues he comenzado a sentir cosas, que creía que jamás volvería a sentir. ¿Y sabes? Eso me asusta. Me asusta muchísimo volver a sentir, y es cuando me reeplanteo la idea de dejarte marchar; pero también me asusta no sentirlas, sería como volver a tener un gran vacío en mi vida, volver a sentirme incompleto. ¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuándo he comenzado a sentirme así? Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Puede que desde que te conozco, pues es cierto que me llamó la atención tu forma de ser, tu falta de miedo hacia mí, tu carácter...o talvez sea desde aquella maldita vez en que te sometí a mí, y ví tu cuerpo desnudo mientras se ajustaba a mí a la perfección, tan sumisa, tan inocente..."_

_***************************_

_- _El carruaje está listo, mi lady.

- Ya era hora, retírate.-dijo Mía Margotte. _"Maldito Bankotsu. Te odio. Siempre lo he hecho, en realidad nunca te amé. Eres escoria. Siempre lo fuiste. Nunca te sometiste a mis órdenes, maldito bastardo. Siempre hiciste lo que te dió la gana. Renkotsu...tú si que fuiste leal, amor mío. Aunque siempre viviste a la sombra de ese bastardo estúpido. Ha llegado la hora de ponerlo en su lugar y me encargaré personalmente de que sufra. Lo que más gracia me hace, es que de verdad creyó que le amaba. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Si es débil. No fue como tú...mi amor...fue él el que se interpuso entre los dos. Te amaba tanto, Renkotsu...pero él no nos dejó estar juntos. Se encaprichó de mí. Cierto es que pude haberme negado, pero entonces no podría haberle sometido. Pero eso no nos impidió vernos a escondidas, jurarnos amor eterno, y hacer cosas de las que, estoy segura, que si él se enterase nos hubiese decapitado sin dudarlo, sobre todo a tí. Tú, mi valiente guerrero...espero que descanses en paz, pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de vengarte y hacerle pagar por TODO lo que nos hizo. Siempre te querré...amor mío."_

_*******************************_

Kagome observaba a Bankotsu, quien estaba mirando las estrellas. La verdad era que ella no se había podido sacar de la cabeza la charla que había tenido con Jakotsu. _"Lucha por tus sentimientos" _le había dicho. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Si ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía, es más, tampoco sabía como hacerlo, ni si era correspondida. Pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de observarlo, era tan guapo, tan atlético, tan fuerte...¡ains! Y su mirada era tan...profunda, penetrante...en la que siempre se perdía; y no hablemos de su sonrisa, esa sonrisa pícara que esbozaba, la volvía loca, conseguía desarmarla completamente...¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso tenía el Síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿O es qué se había vuelto completamente loca? _"Loca por Bankotsu" _se autorrespondió. Sin saber muy bien como, sus pies la conducieron al lugar donde estaba sentado el apuesto líder.

Bankotsu estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que alguien se había aproximado hacia él. Y es que estaba mirando las estrellas, tan hermosas, tan brillantes y luminosas. Pequeñitas, cálidas y dulces. Se sentía tan pequeño cuando las observaba, porque no podía evitar compararse con la inmensidad del infinito. Le gustaba mirarlas, a veces podía quedarse mirándolas toda la noche, totalmente embobado.

- Hola.-tanteó Kagome.

- Hola.-dijo él sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

- Son hermosas.

- Sí.

Y ahí acabó toda la conversación, pues se sumieron en un profundo silencio, nada incómodo, donde ambos contemplaban el cielo, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

El rumbo de los pensamientos de Bankotsu cambió considerablemente. Ahora pensaba en la nueva acción de la miko, en como ella se había sentado a su lado, sin temor hacia él. Una acción muy valiente por su parte, sin duda alguna.

Ella también pensaba en él, en lo pacífico que se veía. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se acercó más hacia él y le tocó la mano, después le miró.

Bankotsu sintió como la mano de ella rozaba la suya, y la miró, sorprendiéndose de la visión del momento. El largo cabello negro de ella danzaba con el viento, sus ojos chocolate lo miraban con dulzura, una dulzura infinita que no recordaba haber visto en ninguna otra persona; esa mirada que le estaba perforando sus barreras de frialdad. También observó sus mejillas sonrojadas, que la hacían parecer angelical y la daban un cierto toque de inocencia. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus labios, dulces y rojizos, entreabiertos, tentadores, pidiendo a gritos ser besados. ¡Era hermosa! ¿Porqué no admitirlo? Era verdad, era muy hermosa. No sabía cuando había dejado de observar a las estrellas y había centrado toda su atención sobre la miko, quien en ese momento le parecía más bella que las propias estrellas. ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Sin poderlo evitar, se fue acercando cada vez más hacia la miko.

Kagome le miraba, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. ¿Y quién no lo haría? ¡Él la estaba mirando! Y que mirada. Tan profunda y penetrante, que se perdió en ella, se perdió en la inmensidad del océano de sus ojos. No sabía durante cuanto tiempo lo había echo ¿segundos, minutos, horas? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que no quería encontrarse. Después se dió cuenta de que él se estaba acercando, y sus nervios incrementaron, al no poder dejar de observar sus labios, tentadores sería decir poco. Necesitaba besarlos. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Dónde quedaba su capacidad de razonar? ¡Al infierno con ella! Pensaba mientras ella iba acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Bankotsu...

- Shhh.-dijo él a pocos centímetros de su boca.-...no digas nada.

Sus narices se rozaban, Kagome se emocionó en extremo al sentir nuevamente el contacto con el chico. No pudo resistirse a la calidez del tacto, sin darse cuenta, lentamente aproximó su rostro al de Bankotsu. Él la acercó también hacia sí con su mano. Estaban tan cerca que respiraban sus alientos, sus miradas estaban absortas el uno en el otro. Una sonrisa de extrema seguridad esbozaron los labios del líder y terminó por acortar la distancia entre ambos. La caricia era apenas un roce discreto, un leve roce, apenas perceptible. Pero poco a poco Bankotsu tomó posesivamente el rostro de Kagome con su mano, como si quisiera obligarla a no moverse y en esa actitud la obligó a abrir la boca. Su lengua entró entonces ansiosa, explorando cada rincón, jugando con la de la miko. Aquello que comenzó como una tímida caricia se convirtió en un apasionado beso.

Quizá fuera por la intensidad del sentimiento o por que el deseo entre los dos era casi palpable, no sabemos exactamente por qué, pero el beso se volvió lujurioso, posesivo, ansioso, desesperado. El amor se sentía entre ellos en cada fibra de su piel. Él se olvidó completamente de todo, ya no había universo, ni estrellas, ni amor hacia nadie más. En ese momento, para él, Kagome era la primera, la única, aquella noche, ella brillaba con luz propia. Aunque Kagome se desconcertó e iba a separarse de Bankotsu, éste no se lo permitió y la estrechó con fuerza. Ese nuevo acercamiento provocó que los sentimientos encerrados despertasen completamente y que la pasión se desbordara. El pensamiento de Kagome estaba completamente en blanco, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, ella disfrutaba de ese beso como nunca. Si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca. Ninguno de los dos querían. Cuando finalmente Bankotsu le permitió a Kagome separarse un poco, ella pudo ver con asombro como había desaparecido toda la frialdad de los ojos del chico. Él pudo apreciar como Kagome estaba más sonrojada que antes.

- ¿Porqué?-preguntó él.

Kagome estaba muy confundida ¿acaso él ya se había arrepentido de besarla? Él veía la cara de desconcierto de la muchacha, por lo que reeplanteó la pregunta.

- ¿Porqué me salvaste la vida?

- Yo...no lo sé.

- Pudiste haber huído.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Te hizo daño al clavarte las garras? Jakotsu me contó lo ocurrido.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- De todas formas gracias.-dijo él, incorporándose.-Pero no esperes que te deje en libertad.-"_porque por alguna extraña razón, te necesito aquí, a mi lado."_

- No lo esperaba de todas formas.-dijo ella _"Porque tampoco quiero ser libre."_

_- _Mañana continuaremos viajando, asíque descansa.

- Está bien.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, un sonriente Jakotsu observaba de lejos la escena. Tan tierna, tan hermosa; la dulzura y amor era casi palpable. Kagome se estaba introduciendo poco a poco en el corazón de su amigo, y eso lo llenaba de dicha. _"Sé feliz, amigo. Te lo mereces. Os lo merecéis los dos...Kagome, hermanita...Me alegro de que hayas aparecido y seas tú a la que mi querido amigo ha escogido para hacerle feliz...porque, afortunadamente, tú no eres como ella."_ pensaba.

Esa noche, Bankotsu decidió hacer la primera guardia. Jakotsu y Kagome se durmieron, pero Bankotsu no podía dejar de mirarla...y es que ella era tan perfecta..."¿_qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Porqué te has adueñado de esta manera de mi mente? Yo...no debo sentir estas cosas por tí, porque ella me está esperando. Debo irme con ella, ¿porqué estoy tan confundido?"  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Tras una larga noche en la que Bankotsu no durmió nada, amaneció un soleado y hermoso día.

- ¡DESPERTAR!-dijo Bankotsu.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ban?-dijo Jakotsu frotándose los ojos.

- Hay trabajo.-dijo Bankotsu.-He hablado con el jefe de una aldea, me ha dicho que nos dará cobijo y alimento a cambio de que le ayudemos a defender la ciudad de unos soldados. Además me ha pagado más de la mitad por adelantado.

- ¡Bieeeen!-decía Jakotsu.-¡Tendremos diversión!

Kagome estaba triste ¿la obligaría a matar a alguien? Ella no quería. Además, después del beso de anoche, ella se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Bankotsu eran fuertes, y estaba decidida a luchar por ellos.

- Kagome.-dijo Bankotsu.-No tienes que matar a nadie si no quieres...salvaste mi vida, no estaría bien que te obligase a hacer eso.

- ¿De verdad, Bankotsu?-preguntó Kagome dulcemente.-Muchas gracias. Un momento...estoy detectando la presencia de fragmentos de la joya.

- ¿Dónde?-preguntó Bankotsu.

Justo en ese momento, un remolino de aire se acecó a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

- Mi bella Kagome.-dijo Kouga sosteniendo las manos a Kagome y dedicándole una de sus más brillantes sonrisas.

- Hola Kouga.-dijo Kagome dulcemente.

- ¿Sabes cuánto te he echado de menos?

- Y yo también a ti.-dijo Kagome un tanto nerviosa.

- ¡Eh, vosotros!-dijo Kouga.-¿Cómo habéis sido capaces de secuestrar a mi mujer?

- ¿Tu mujer?-preguntó Bankotsu asqueado.-No digas bobadas.

- ¿Porqué siempre te llevas a los tíos buenos?-preguntó Jakotsu a Kagome.-Primero Inuyasha y ahora Kouga. No es justo, Kagome, enséñame el truco.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Os lo voy a hacer pagar...!

- Kouga, no me han secuestrado.-dijo Kagome poniendo una mano en sus hombros para calmarle. Pero no se dió cuenta de que Bankotsu estaba celosísimo, quería torturar y matar al idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a Kagome...¡pero qué demonios estaba pensando! Él amaba a Mía Margotte, no a Kagome. No sentía nada por la miko ¿pero entonces porqué estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos de autocontrol para no darle una ostia al lobito? Jakotsu miraba la escena sonriendo, sabía que Bankotsu estaba celoso del lobo, pero que su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo.

- Kagome.-dijo Kouga, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Kagome, haciendo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa y se sonrojase.

_"Bueno, ya está bien."_ pensaba Bankotsu.

- Ejem...siento interrumpir tan hermosa escena.-mintió Bankotsu.-Pero Kagome tiene que venir con nosotros.

- ¡Eso es lo que vosotros creeis!-dijo el demonio lobo.

- Kouga...-lo volvió a tranquilizar la miko.

- Está bien, Kagome.-dijo Kouga.-Me iré por ahora, pero volveré a buscarte para casarme contigo, porque eres la luz que alumbra mi vida, la estrella que me alumbra en la oscuridad, porque eres mi motivo para seguir viviendo, la persona que más quiero en el mundo, la única mujer en mi vida, mi verdadero amor...te amo. Tú eres mi mujer y algún día nos casaremos y tendremos muchos lobitos.

Kagome, Bankotsu y Jakotsu estaban estáticos. Ninguno se esperaba esa declaración de amor.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como quitárselo de encima. "Kouga, porfavor...déjame en paz".

Bankotsu apretaba fuertemente los puños, hasta hacerse daño, ¡como odiaba a ese lobo! ¿Se puede saber de lo que estaba hablando ese maldito demonio? ¿Cómo que ella era su mujer? ¡Y un cuerno! Ella no era mujer de nadie, excepto suya. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle eso a SU Kagome...? Eperen un segundo...¿desde cuándo era suya? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que ese condenado lobo le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia y terminaría por matarlo como no se alejara de la chica en este preciso momento.

Jakotsu estaba alucinando en estereo, pero ante todo intentaba no echarse a reir de las gilipolleces que decía ese individuo. ¡Por Kami! ¿Cuál era el truco de la chica para que todos los tíos estuviesen a sus pies? Kagome conquistaba el corazón de todo el mundo. ¿Pero cuántos pretendientes tendría la muchacha? Es más ¿cuántos más caerían rendidos a sus encantos? ¿Y con cuántos se tendría que pelear Bankotsu para conquistar el corazón de la miko?

Kouga se marchó y tanto Jakotsu como Bankotsu se giraron para mirar a Kagome. Bankotsu meneó la cabeza y empezó a caminar. Jakotsu se acecó a Kagome.

- Kagome.

- ¿Sí, Jakotsu?

- Dime la verdad ¿estás casada?-preguntó seriamente.

- Por supuesto que no. No hagas caso a Kouga, siempre es así, sólo es un amigo, nada más.

Jakotsu asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

- Entonces dime ¿cuántos pretendientes tienes?

- Ninguno.-dijo Kagome sonrojada.

- Ya, claro.-dijo Jakotsu.

********************************

Mientras, el grupo de Inuyasha llevaba días caminando en busca de los fragmentos de la perla. Kikyo los guiaba. Sango y ella se había echo grandes amigas, e Inuyasha estaba encantado con su compañía, todos los días se comportaban de forma melosa y el hanyou actuaba de manera sobreprotectora contra cualquier peligro que veía, ganándose reproches de parte de la sacerdotisa, porque decía que la protegía demasiado.

- Compréndeme.-decía entonces él-Te perdí una vez, y no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Ninguno de ellos habían vuelto a saber nada de Kagome desde entonces, pero tampoco querían, la tenían rencor, desprecio. Hasta Shippou, quien adoraba a la joven miko, se había encariñado de sobremanera con Kikyo y la trataba como si fuera una madre. Pero nadie comprendía las razones por las que Kagome había protegido a los Shishirintai. Para ellos era como si les hubiese traicionado.

***************************************

- Mi señora. El lider de los Shisirintai ha caído en la trampa.

- Buen trabajo.-dijo Mía Margotte.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

- Matenlos.

- ¿A la chica también?

- ¿HAY UNA CHICA CON ELLOS? NO PUEDE SER ¿TAN PRONTO ME HA REEMPLAZADO? ¡ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡BASTARDO!

- ¿Mi...señora...?

- Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Dime exactamente que es lo que te dijo.

- Dijo que había una chica entre ellos.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Sí, mi lady.

- Bien, entonces mejor.

- Disculpe pero no la entiendo.

- Si Bankotsu ha mencionado a esa chica, es porque le importa algo. Tú harás el trabajo sucio.

- Estoy a sus órdenes, mi señora. Pero dígame ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Hacer que sufra, que suplique, que llore, que se humille...pero sobre todo, haz que Bankotsu se sienta desgraciado, impotente...y asegúrate que todo lo que le hagas a la chica, lo vea Bankotsu.

- Sí, mi señora.-dijo el sirviente retirándose.

_"¿Tan pronto me ha reemplazado ese maldito bastardo? ¡Idiota! No me mereces, nunca me mereciste. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a olvidarme? ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto! ¡Maldigo el día en que me crucé contigo! Tú has echo que perdiese lo que más quería en mi vida...ahora te voy a hacer sufrir, arrebatándote lo que más quieres...para que comprendas lo que sentí yo cuando ocurrió...pero te aseguro, Bankotsu, que será lenta y dolorosamente...y para el castigo que te he elegido, me va a hacer falta la ayuda de tu chica...muahahaha."_

_***************************_

Jakotsu miraba arbitrariamente a Bankotsu y a Kagome. ¡Por Kami! ¿Es qué no podían comportarse normalmente? Desde que Kouga se había marchado, Bankotsu se había dedicado a caminar delante de los demás, algo muy normal en él, pero no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Y Kagome tenía mirada perdida y trite, de eso se daba cuenta Jakotsu. ¿Pero es que eran idiotas o qué? _"Bankotsu, olvída a Mía Margotte y sé feliz con Kagome. He visto como te pusiste antes cuando el lobo le dijo todas esas idioteces a Kagome, no puedes negarme que no la amas, ni tampoco que no la deseas. Seguro que ahora estás pensando en lo acontecido antes y en las ganas que tenías de pegar una paliza al lobo, por lo que he podido observar. Kagome llevará tiempo entrar en su corazón, pero no te rindas. Aunque yo creo que ambos son iguales de cabezotas"_ pensaba Jakotsu.

_"¿Porque no me ha dirigido la palabra desde lo de anoche? ¿Es que no le importó? ¿Acaso sólo soy un juego más?"_ pensaba Kagome. _"A lo mejor sólo me considera un detector de fragmentos, al igual que Inuyasha...¿porqué no puedo tener suerte con los hombres? ¿Porqué mi amor nunca es correspondido?"_

_"Debería decirla algo sobre lo de anoche, la verdad es que el beso con Kagome fue gratificante...¡NO! Deja de pensar eso ahora mismo, Bankotsu. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde a quién amas realmente? A Mía Margotte. A quién juraste amor eterno y con la persona que te entiende, te comprende y te ama." _pensaba Bankotsu. _"Sin embargo, no puedo evitar la imagen que se me viene a la mente de Kagome y otro tío juntos. ¿Porqué me está pasando esto?_

Finalmente llegaron al castillo, donde se les asignó una habitación. Las sirvientas prepararon el baño a Kagome, y mientras ella se bañaba, Jakotsu decidió que tendría que tener una charla con Bankotsu.

- Ban.

- Hola, Jakotsu.-dijo Bankotsu mirando el horizonte, melancólico.

- Deberías olvidarla.

- ¿A quién?

- Ya sabes a quien. Me refiero a Mía Margotte. Eres exclavo de tus recuerdos, hermano.

- No puedo olvidarla.

- Claro que puedes, y es lo que tendrías que hacer ¿sabes? Ella no fue una buena mujer, fué cruel y despreciable, nos trataba como exclavos ¿o no lo recuerdas?. Te utilizaba, nos utilizaba a todos. Y todo por nada. Ella nunca te amó.

- ¡CÁLLATE! NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS.

- Claro que lo sé, Bankotsu. Os observaba todos los días, ví como jugaba contigo, como te enredaba en sus redes y no te dabas cuenta. Después nos abandonó y te encerraste en tí mismo, te negaste a ver el lado bueno de las cosas, a vivir de otra manera que no fuera la que ella te enseñó, cruel, sanguinaria...

- Dices eso porque no te gustan las mujeres.

- Cierto, no me gustan las mujeres. Pero hay una excepción ¿sabes? Hay una chica que es tan dulce y amable que ha conseguido llegar a mi corazón y se merece mis respetos. Una muchacha fuerte y valiente que ha superado todas las dificultades que la hemos puesto.

- No sigas, porfavor.

- ¿Y sabes cuál es su nombre? Se llama Kagome.

- Porfavor, Jakotsu, cállate.

- Vamos, ¿me vas a negar que te encantó el beso que te diste anoche con ella?

- ¿Nos viste?

- Sí, y también pude apreciar ese brillo en tus ojos que no había visto desde...que Mía Margotte te abandonó.

- ¡ELLA NO ME ABANDONÓ!

- Acéptalo, hermano. Te engañó, jugó contigo, te utilizó y finalmente te abandonó.

- ¡ELLA ME AMABA!

- Sabes que no. Te niegas a ver la realidad, aunque sabes que tengo razón.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Date otra oportunidad. Kagome es una chica maravillosa y muy hermosa. Además, sus sentimientos hacia tí son fuertes.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Porqué te crees que nos salvó la vida de Inuyasha?

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

- No, pero se nota que te ama.

- Esas son tonterías.

- ¿Y también son tonterías como te pusiste antes con el lobo?

- No me puse de ninguna manera.

- Un poco más y lo destrozas.

- Deja de decir idioteces.

- Sólo te digo, hermano, que Kagome es una chica joven, dulce y hermosa. No tendrá ningún problema en conseguir a un novio que la quiera con locura. Talvez tenga más pretendientes. Alguna vez tendrás que liberarla ¿quien te dice que no se valla con otro cuando eso suceda?

- ¿Porqué tengo que liberarla?

- Porque no creo que quieras hacerla daño si estás tan indeciso con tus sentimientos hacia ella.

- Yo...

- ¿O me vas a negar que no sientes atracción hacia ella?

- Puede que aciertes en que despierta lujuria en mi.

- ¿Sólo lujuria? No te creo.

- Bueno, yo...

- Espero que te des cuenta de que la amas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-dijo Jakotsu levantándose.-Deberías darte otra oportunidad, lo de Mía Margotte ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo, deberías considerar la posibilidad de ser feliz de nuevo y volver a sonreir, porque, aunque no lo creas, Kagome te ha devuelto lo que Mía Margotte te quitó: el brillo en tus ojos, y tu sonrisa.

- Yo sonrío.

- No me estoy refiriendo a la sonrisa malévola que pones cuando vas a batallar con alguien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Kagome terminó de bañarse, la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Fué a salir de la tina, cuando se dió cuenta de que alguien la espiaba. Se trataba de un hombre joven rubio y con ojos azules. Kagome estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer y tenía ganas de chillar, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algún movimiento, el hombre la tapó la boca, la besó en el cuello y se marchó. Ella se quedó allí, enojada, furiosa, confundida y temerosa. ¿Quién sería ese hombre?

La cena pasó sin ningún contratiempo, Bankotsu, Kagome y Jakotsu tenían que cenar con los soldados. Kagome se puso pálida porque ahí estaba él, el tipo que la había estado espiando en el baño. Quería ponerse lo más lejos posible de ese individuo, pero en ese momento, la suerte no la acompañaba, por lo que se tuvo que sentar a su lado. ¡Qué cenita la dió, por Kami! ¿Es que ese tío no se podía cortar las manos? Estuvo toda la cena tocándola el muslo de la pierna por debajo de la mesa, una vez hasta llegó a tocarla el culo, provocando que ella saltara y el resto de la gente se la quedara mirando. La miko, completamente avergonzada y sonrojada, se volvió a sentar a la mesa murmurando una disculpa.

- Ya he terminado de cenar.-dijo Kagome.-Me gustaría salir a tomar el aire un rato.

La miko se levantó y se dirigió al jardín, donde se enfocó en sus pensamientos. "Maldito tío. ¿Porqué no me puede dejar en paz? ¿Qué es lo que querrá? No puede tratarme como si fuera un objeto porque no lo soy." Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Era el chico que la había estado acosando, pero ella todavía no se daba cuenta de la presencia del personaje, lo que lo hizo sonreir, se acercó a la miko, la cogió por un brazo y la volteó. Kagome trató de soltarse, pero fue inútil y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía los labios del chico en su boca, intentando penetrar el beso mientras las manos de él la agarraban fuertemente de las muñecas y pegaba su sexo contra la de ella. Kagome le mordió el labio inferior, lo que provocó que el chico se separara y se tocase el labio con su mano. ¡Le había echo sangre! ¡Maldita zorra, se las iba a pagar! Rápidamente, él agarró de nuevo a Kagome y la arrojó contra un árbol mientras él se desabrochaba el cinturón. ¡Si ella quería sufrir, así se haría! Él había intentado ser suave, pero al parecer ella quería guerra. Observó por unos minutos la cara asustada de la muchacha y se deleitó con esa visión.

- ¡AHHHH!-chilló Kagome.-¡SOCORRO! ¡POR FAVOR!

**************************

Bankotsu miraba al jardín, recordando sus momentos más felices al lado de Mía Margotte y comparándolos con los de Kagome. ¡Por Kami! La muchacha se le había metido de tal manera en la cabeza, que ahora, que no sabía donde estaba ella, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Ahora entendía a Inuyasha, ese maldito híbrido ¡algún día mataría a ese indeseable hanyou! Porque él la ha tenido durante muchísimo tiempo y ni siquiera supo apreciarla, valorarla...porque él tuvo su amor, y nunca se lo dió a ella. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?

Jakotsu estaba sentado al lado de su amigo, mirando al cielo, una extraño hobbie que tenía desde hace tiempo. También él pensaba en la dulce muchacha de cabellos azabache que había tenido la osadía de enfrentarse a ellos con sus palabras, con su testarudez, con su temperamento y belleza. Deseaba constantemente que su compañero se diera cuenta de que la amaba con locura. Giró su cabeza y observó a Bankotsu ¡seguro que estaba pensando en ella! Se le notaba a la legua, porque tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos y esa sonrisa en los labios que no tenía desde lo ocurrido con Mía Margotte.

*********Flash back***********

- Hola, princesa.-dijo Bankotsu tapado sólo por una manta y tumbado en el suelo.

- Hola, mi príncipe.-dijo Mía Margotte dándole un beso en los labios.

- ¿Sabes? Eres la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

- Tú también, estuviste genial esta noche.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de que Jakotsu los espiaba desde detrás de los arbustos poniendo cara de pocos amigos al escuchar las palabras con las que esa zorra engatusaba a su amigo.

- Creo que es hora de regresar con los demás.-dijo Bankotsu.

- Está bien, vamos.-dijo Mía Margotte. "Tengo ganas de ver a Renkotsu."

*******Fin del flash back*********

De repente, ambos muchachos escucharon el grito de Kagome. Sobresaltados y preocupados por lo que le haya podido suceder a la muchacha, no lo pensaron dos veces antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarla, maniatada y amordazada a un árbol. A su lado, había un soldado del castillo.

- ¡Kagome!-gritó Jakotsu.

- Kagome...-dijo Bankotsu preparando su Baryu para la lucha.-¿Has sido tú el que la ha echo eso?

- Así que tú eres el famoso Bankotsu.-dijo el soldado.-Tu alabarda es legendaria. Cuentan muchas historias sobre tí, tu fama te precede.

- ¡Contesta a la pregunta!-exigió Bankotsu.

- Sí, he sido yo el que le he echo esto.-dijo el soldado.-Yo que tú no intentaría liberarla.-dijo señalando a Jakotsu que se había adelantado para desatar a Kagome.

- ¿Porqué lo has echo?-preguntó Bankotsu.

- Porque yo se lo pedí.-dijo una mujer saliendo de entre las sombras.-¿Me recuerdas, Bankotsu, amor mío?

- ¿MÍA MARGOTTE?-preguntaron Bankotsu y Jakotsu al unísono.

- Por lo visto me recordáis ambos.-dijo ella.

- Mi amor.-dijo Bankotsu avanzando un paso hacia ella, mas las palabras del soldado hicieron que se detuviera en seco.

- Mi señora, cumplí vuestras órdenes al pie de la letra.-dijo el soldado.

- Bien hecho.-dijo Mía Margotte.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-exigió Jakotsu.

- Vuestras vidas.-dijo ella.

- ¿Porqué?-preguntó Bankotsu dolido.

- Porque me arrebatásteis lo que más quería en este mundo.-dijo ella.-A mi ÚNICO amor, Renkotsu.

- ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Bankotsu.-Si yo te amo, y tú también a mi, me lo decías todo el rato.

- Corrección, yo amaba a Renkotsu, me veía con él a tus espaldas, él fue al único que amé de verdad sólo que tú no lo quisiste ver, pensaste cosas herróneas sólo porque te decía palabras falsas y hacía que tu ilusión aumentase cuando te poseía una y otra vez hasta la saciedad. Pero todo eso lo hice única y exclusivamente por el poder. Te manejé como a un títere, sí, te utilicé tantas veces como quise para conseguir tu alabarda. Y tú, maldito idiota, te creíste cada una de mis palabras. ¿Enserio esperabas que una mujer como yo se fijara en alguien como tú? Si tan sólo eres escoria, débil y además no me llegas ni a las suelas de mis zapatos. Nunca te he amado y nunca podría hacerlo, pero eres tan fácil de manipular que cuesta resistirse. Muahahaha. Al igual que tú no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos, y dudo mucho que el tiempo te haya echo olvidarlos. Es totalmente comprensible que creyeras que te amaba y que tú eras el único hombre en mi vida, porque yo valgo mil veces más que cualquier mujer en el mundo.

- Zorra.-dijo Jakotsu.-No metas a Kagome en esto, eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo y ella no tiene nada que ver.

- Asique la defiendes.-dijo Mía Margotte.-¿Porqué? Si tú siempre has detestado a las mujeres ¿no decías que nos considerabas inferiores?

- Porque la mayoría de las mujeres lo son, pero ella no.-dijo Jakotsu señalando a Kagome.-Aquí la única inferior eres tú, que siempre te pavoneaste, nos ordenabas y nos tratabas como si fuéramos exclavos, escoria, mas me cansé de seguirte hace tiempo.

- Todo eso es muy bonito, pero de aquí no va a salir nadie a menos que yo lo ordene.-dijo Mía Margotte.-Y esa bastarda se queda donde está.

- NI SE TE OCURRA INSULTARLA, MALDITA INFELIZ.-dijo Bankotsu.

- ¿Porqué la proteges?-preguntó Mía Margotte.

- Porque no es como tú.-dijo Bankotsu.-Ahora ¡suéltala!

- ¿Y porqué iba a hacerte caso?-dijo ella.

- Porque te voy a matar de todas maneras, pero si no la sueltas me encargaré de que sea lenta y dolorosamente.

- No creo que te sea posible.-dijo ella.-¿No recordáis vuestra primera muerte, cuando os decapitaron? Pues lo ordené yo.

- ¡MALDITA ZORRA!-dijo Jakotsu.-¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?

- Era la única forma de conseguir la alabarda.-dijo Mía Margotte.-Os contaré lo que pasó en realidad.

************Flash back************

- Renkotsu, es la única manera de conseguir la alabarda. Lo comprendes ¿verdad?

- Ya lo sé, Mía Margotte. Pero no me agrada la idea de que sea él quien te posea, quien te susurré cosas al oido, quien bese tus labios.

- Pero sabes que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma siempre te pertenecerán, que mis oidos prefieren las palabras que les susurran tus labios, porque son dulces y pasionales cuando se apoderan de los míos, porque haces que vaya al cielo y al infierno con cada encuentro que tenemos. Pero sabes que por encima de esto se encuentra el poder, no se trata ni del bien ni del mal, sólo de nosotros, poderosos.

- Por el poder, pues.-dijo Renkotsu besándola el cuello haciendo que ella soltase un gemido.-Porque nosotros siempre hemos sido y seremos el centro, porque tejemos las telas de la fortuna. Así somos nosotros, poderosos amantes hasta el final.

- Te amo, Renkotsu.

- Yo también te amo, Mía Margotte.

- Pronto seremos poderosos, amor mío y ya no tendremos que ocultar nuestra relación.

- Conquistaremos el mundo y estaremos juntos para siempre. Entonces mataré a Bankotsu con mis propias manos por hacerte desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo, por haber tenido la oportunidad de verte despertar cada mañana, por poseerte, por besar tus dulces, tiernos y carnosos labios que tanto deseo me provoca.

- Y eso ocurrirá a su tiempo, mi amor.

******Fin del flash back********

- Y eso fue lo que pasó.-dijo Mía Margotte.

- ¡ESTÚPIDA ZORRA!-dijo Bankotsu.-¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?

- PORQUE ME DIÓ LA MALDITA GANA, IMBÉCIL.-gritó ella.-Pero dejemos de hablar del tema. ¡Entrégame la alabarda o ella pagará las consecuencias!

El soldado se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome, mas Jakotsu se interpuso. El soldado ni se inmutó y siguió observando a Kagome.

- Tiene un cuerpo muy bonito.-dijo el soldado.

- Entonces te la regalo.-dijo Mía Margotte.-Diviértete con ella todo lo que desees, será una recompensa por tus fieles servicios.

- ATRÉVETE A TOCARLA Y TE MATO.-dijo Bankotsu.

- Oh, vamos, Bankotsu. Como si no me conocieras.-dijo Mía Margotte.-No pensarás enserio que voy a ponértelo tan fácil.

Al instante siguiente de haber pronunciado esas palabras, los soldados con los que habían estado cenando los rodearon. Había por lo menos un centenar de soldados, armados hasta los dientes impidiendo la salida de los dos Shishirintai y de la joven miko.

- ¡Maldición!-dijo Jakotsu.

- No me digáis que no os trae recuerdos de vuestra primera muerte.-dijo Mía Margotte mofándose de la situación.

- ERES UNA AUTÉNTICA ZORRA.-dijo Bankotsu.

- Cierto, pero yo soy la que va a salir viva de esta situación y con tu alabarda, cariñín. Asíque yo que tú mediría mis palabras, porque a estos soldados, mis más fieles muchachos, no les gusta que nadie se burle de mí. Me protegen tanto...¡quién lo iba a decir! Pero soy una dama, y como tal debo comportarme, por más que me entren ganas de sacaros el corazón a los dos con mis delicadas manos.

- ¡Cobarde!-dijo Jakotsu.-¡Ni siquiera te atreves a enfrentarte a nosotros! ¿Acaso tienes miedo, maldita mujer?

- VAS A ARREPENTIRTE DE HABER DICHO ESAS PALABRAS.-gritó Mía Margotte.-ACABAR CON ELLOS Y NO DEJÉIS A NADIE VIVO.

El ejército rodeó a los Shishirintai, Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos, estaba aterrorizada. Si al menos tuviera un arma, fuera cual fuera, podría echar una mano y ayudarles. Pero estaba atada y amordazada. Levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Bankotsu, quien se estaba preparando para atacar. ¡Por Kami! Que no les pasara nada a ninguno de ellos, porque no podría soportarlo, al fin y al cabo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ambos Shishirintai. Al principio no quería matar, y juró que jamás lo haría, pero Kagome sabía, que tanto Bankotsu y Jakotsu estaban en desventaja y necesitaban ayuda.

- Más vale que os preparéis para morir.-dijo Mía Margotte.-Porque necesitaríais un milagro para salir vivos y no sóis precisamente santos para que se os conceda. Ha sido un verdadero placer haber sido tu amante, Bankotsu, pero lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo, porque sólo era lujuria, aunque no creo que hayas olvidado como tratar a una mujer para darle el mayor de los placeres. Si te unes a mí, te prometo que gobernarás conmigo el mundo entero. ¿Qué me dices?

- QUÉ TE JODAN.-respondió Bankotsu.-NO SÉ COMO PUDE FIJARME EN TI.

- Porque eres un hombre y es imposible no fijarse en mí.-dijo Mía Margotte.-Salvo que seas gay.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

El grupo de Inuyasha, ajeno a esta situación, se encontraba en un pueblecito cercano, cenando, riendo y charlando. Kykio se encontraba en el regazo de Inuyasha, quien la susurraba cálidas y agradables palabras al oído. Pasado un rato, Kikyo se levantó.

- Chicos, perdonadme, pero necesito estar sola unos minutos.-dijo Kykio.

- Está bien, señorita Kykio.-dijo Miroku.-Pero vuelva pronto, que la echamos de menos.

- No os preocupéis.-dijo Kykio sonriendo y caminando para internarse en el bosque.

- Inuyasha, me alegro de que hayas escogido a la mujer correcta.-dijo Miroku sinceramente.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.-dijo Inuyasha.

- Me refiero, querido amigo, al hecho de haber escogido a la señorita Kykio por encima de Kagome.-dijo Miroku.-Es una muchacha muy agradable, os deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias, Miroku.-dijo Inuyasha.-La verdad es que siempre he amado a Kykio, pero cuando apareció Kagome, tenía mis dudas. Pero después de la última batalla contra los Shishirintai que quedan, Kagome me demostró lo mala bicha que puede llegar a ser, al ponerse del lado de esos desgraciados me traicionó. Juro que algún día la mataré al igual que a toda esa escoria que va con ella y después de que lo haga, Kykio y yo nos casaremos y tendremos el cachorro que siempre deseamos.

- Espero que lo consigas, Inuyasha.-dijo Sango.-La verdad es que adoro a Kykio, es una gran amiga.

- La quiero como si fuera mi madre.-dijo Shippou.

Detrás de unos arbustos, se encontraba Kykio escuchando toda la conversación. Qué fácil era que Inuyasha no delatase su olor, pues al haberse sentado en su regazo, su olor se había quedado impregnado en las ropas del hanyou. _"Estúpidos ilusos"_ pensaba Kykio._ "Espero que Mía Margotte cumpla con su parte del trato. ¡Al fín voy a conseguir deshacerme de esa mosquita muerta que tanto se parece a mi! Kagome, tus días están contados. Después me llevaré a Inuyasha al infierno. ¡Estúpida cría al fin morirás!"_

********Shishirintai*****

_"No quiero mirar"_ pensaba Kagome.

La batalla había comenzado. El ejército lanzaba flechas sin parar, Bankotsu y Jakotsu las esquivaban con facilidad. Pero con Mía Margotte era otra cosa. Ella se movía con rapidez, con maestría. Era casi imposible averiguar por donde te venían los ataques, y cuando te querías dar cuenta, la tenías encima. Eso era lo que les ocurría a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu, quienes, aunque intentasen por todos los medios esquivar sus ataques, les era imposible.

Mía Margotte atacaba y el ejército la cubría y protegía con desesperación. Uno de los soldados se aproximaba peligrosamente a Kagome, con una mirada tan lujuriosa que asustaría al mismísimo diablo. Kagome lo miró con cara de horror, pero a él no pareció importarle, ya que siguió acercándose.

- ¡KAGOME!-gritó Jakotsu. Intentó correr para ir a ayudarla, mas Mía Margotte se puso en medio, impidiendo que avanzara.-¡APÁRTATE PUTA!

- ¿PORQUÉ LA PROTEJES TANTO?-preguntó Mía Margotte.

- ¡BANKOTSU!-gritó Jakotsu haciéndole una señal para que viera a Kagome.-¡VE CON ELLA! YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTA ZORRA.

- ¡KAGOME!-gritó Bankotsu. Pero no pudo ir hacia ella, pues los soldados lo acorralaron.-¡DEJADME PASAR IDIOTAS!

- Sólo porque fuiste mi amante, querido Bankotsu, voy a hacerte un regalo muy especial.-dijo Mía Margotte.-Voy a dejar que presencies como muere. ¿A qué soy fantástica?

- ¡ESTÁS LOCA!-dijo Bankotsu con cara de terror.

- Pero mi vida, ¿porqué dices eso?-preguntó Mía Margotte poniendo cara inocente.-Lo hago por los dos, para que podamos gobernar el mundo juntos.

Bankotsu se defendía con fiereza de los soldados que le atacaban, pero eran demasiados. Si seguía así, Jakotsu, Kagome y él morirían en el acto. Buscó con desesperación a su compañero, quien también le devolvía una mirada que trasmitía el horror que él mismo sentía, después volvió a mirar al soldado que se acercaba peligrosamente a Kagome. Ella lo miró y sus miradas expresaron demasiadas cosas, pero no podía pararse a analizarlas ahora. Aunque se perdiera en sus dulces ojos chocolate que siempre eran cálidos, pero que ahora expresaban terror, quería seguir mirándolos, porque seguramente esa sería la última vez que los viera, aunque no quería que su despedida fuese de esa forma. Con pesar apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Mía Margotte, quien estaba rabiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era esa estúpida niñata? ¿Porqué lo miraba así y él le devolvía la mirada? Eso lo iban a pagar caro los dos.

- ¿PORQUÉ LA MIRAS A ELLA, BANKOTSU?-preguntó Mía Margotte con ira.-NO ME DIRÁS QUE TE HAS ENAMORADO ¿VERDAD? ¡PATÉTICO PATÁN!

- ¡CÁLLATE!-dijo Bankotsu.-¿Y QUÉ SI LA AMO? ¿HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA DE QUE ME HAYA ENAMORADO PERDIDAMENTE DE ELLA?

"No puede ser." pensaba Mía Margotte. _"Maldito idiota, lo vas a pagar caro ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono y decirme que amas a otra cuándo has estado conmigo? Deberías estar suplicándome de rodillas que no te mate y que te perdone, rogando para que te bese. ¡Pero ESA ZORRA se te ha metido en la cabeza de mala manera y lo va a pagar caro!"_

_"No puede ser." _pensaba Kagome quien había escuchado toda la conversación. El corazón la latía a un ritmo salvaje, parecía que se la iba a salir del pecho. Aunque estaba amordazada, sonreía, de alegría, de felicidad, expresando todo el cariño que sentía hacia él al saber que sus sentimientos también eran correspondidos. _"¿Habré escuchado lo que yo creo o me lo habré imaginado? ¡Bankotsu yo también te amo! ¡Por Kami que no te pase nada, porque no lo podría soportar y menos después de haber escuchado de tus labios que tú también me amas." _Levantó la mirada y miró fijamente al soldado que se acercaba hacia ella. Después dirigió su vista hacia la punta de una espada que, con la lucha, había ido a parar justamente cerca de sus pies. ¡Si tan sólo pudiese cogerla! Entonces se desataría y les ayudaría a luchar. Empezó a estirarse para intentar cogerlo, pero no lo conseguía.

_"Bankotsu"_ pensaba Jakotsu sonriendo. _"Al fin admitiste tus sentimientos, ahora sólo tenemos que lograr salir de esta con vida para que Kagome y tú podáis estar juntos y ser felices."_

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES PREFERIR A ESA CRÍA ESTÚPIDA ANTES QUE A MI?-gritó Mía Margotte fuera de sí.-¡ESTO ES INAUDITO! ¡ARQUEROS, DISPAREN SUS FLECHAS HACIA ESA MALDITA ZORRA Y ACABAR CON SU VIDA!

Bankotsu miró con horror como los arqueros se preparaban y tomaban posición para disparar. El objetivo era Kagome. Pero ella no podía morir, su corazón se desgarraría si eso ocurriese. Con un renovado espíritu de lucha, se abrió paso como pudo entre los soldados, al mismo tiempo que los arqueros disparaban sus flechas a una indefensa miko. Si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo ¿porqué esos imbéciles no se apartaban? Rápidamente corrió cuanto sus piernas se lo permitieron y justo cuando las flechas estaban a punto de alcanzar a Kagome, él se interpuso.

Kagome estaba aterrada, esa orden se la esperaba, pero no tan de sopetón, es cierto eso que dicen que nunca estás preparado para tu muerte. Cerró los ojos rezándole a Kami que porfavor no la matasen, esperando un milagro, aunque sabía que no llegaría. No quería ser una cobarde, pero era difícil mantener tus ojos abiertos sabiendo que llega tu hora. Pero ¿porqué no llegaban las flechas? ¿Qué era ese gemido de dolor que se escuchaba tan cerca de ella? Abrió los ojos pero se arrepintió al instante. ¡Era Bankotsu! Se había puesto entre las flechas y ella, haciendo una barrera con su cuerpo para que no la dañasen. Lo observó con los ojos llorosos ¿porqué lo había echo? ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Es que no se pudo haber quedado dónde estaba? Al menos así tendría una oportunidad para escapar y salir con vida. Lo miró, la estaba sonriendo ¿porqué lo hacía? No debería estar sonriendo porque no era ninguna ocasión para estar feliz. Miró sus ojos azules, expresaban el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

- Te amo, Kagome.-susurró Bankotsu antes de cerrar los ojos y caer delante de la chica, con sus ropas completamente empapadas de su propia sangre y con por lo menos 20 flechas clavadas en su espalda.

Kagome lo observó con horror, ¡ni siquiera había podido decirle que ella también lo amaba! Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, después le siguieron muchas más. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Jakotsu, quien también estaba afligido por la muerte de su amigo. Dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer que la había causado tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo y observó la sonrisa burlona que ella tenía en su rostro. ¡Hija puta! Se las iba a pagar, tarde o temprano, pero se vengaría. Los ojos de Kagome expresaron toda la ira que tenía en esos momentos, se volvieron fríos, calculadores, inexpresivos.

- Vaya, asique nuestro querido Bankotsu porfin decidió entregar su corazón a una mujer.-dijo Mía Margotte con burla.-¡Qué honesto por su parte! Lástima que no fuera la mujer adecuada.

El soldado se acercó a Kagome y la cogió del mentón, con mirada lasciva que a Kagome le pareció repulsiva, el soldado juntó sus labios con los de la chica, sin importarle que las lágrimas se derramasen por su rostro. Pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba, justo cuando el soldado besaba a la joven miko, sintió como algo se clavaba en su estómago. Con fiereza, se volteó para ver al responsable de ese inesperado ataque. ¡Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Bankotsu aún vivía y que había sido él quien le había clavado su alabarda en un intento por proteger a la mujer que amaba. El soldado cayó a los pies de Kagome, quien miraba a Bankotsu, como si quisiera transmitirle fuerza con la mirada, para que no se rindiera y pelease por su vida.

- Pero que sorpresa ¡si sigue vivo!.-dijo Mía Margotte.-¡Oh, que escena tan romántica! Me van a dar naúseas. Esto cambia totalmente mis planes. Puedo ver con satisfación que mi amado Bankotsu sigue vivo. Está bien, no lo mataré, en todo caso, voy a llevarlo a mi castillo para hacerle mío y que me suplique por mis besos. No os preocupéis, también os llevaré a vosotros, chicos.-dijo refiriéndose a kagome y a Jakotsu.-Y os encerraré en las más profundas y lúgubres mazmorras para que os pudráis. Pero antes, chica, presenciarás con tus propios ojos, como Bankotsu me hace gemir de placer y grita mi nombre pidiendo más mientras lo poseo una y otra vez, hasta que tú misma decidas acabar con tu vida, sabiendo que tú sólo fuiste un juego y que yo gano el premio.

- ESTÚPIDA ZORRA.-dijo Jakotsu.-NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA.

- ¡CÁLLATE ENGENDRO!-dijo Mía Margotte.-¡LLEVADLOS A MI CASTILLO! ¡AHORA!

Kagome cerró los ojos. Al menos Bankotsu seguía vivo, eso la reconfortaba bastante. Pero todo llegaría a su debido tiempo, esa tía no se iba a salir con la suya, eso lo juraba como que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi. Saldrían con vida de esta, estaba totalmente convencida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

- Kagome...Kagome despierta.

- Ummm.-decía una joven abriendo los ojos perezosamente.-¿Jakotsu? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Al fin despertaste, Kagome.-dijo Jakotsu sonriendo.-Mía Margotte nos trajo aquí después de la batalla. Estamos en las mazmorras de su castillo. Nos arrojó aquí y nos dijo que no íbamos a recibir ni comida ni agua para que nos pudriésemos.

- Ummm...esa maldita...-dijo Kagome.-¿Y Bankotsu?

- Esto...Kagome...ella se lo llevó.-dijo Jakotsu amargamente.

- Hay que salir de aquí.

- No podemos. El guardia vigila la puerta, y me han quitado mi preciada espada.

- ¡Pero hay que ir a salvarle!-dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.-No sabemos lo que esa loca quiere hacerle, está demenciada. ¿Porqué me miras así?

- Sólo pensaba.

- ¿En qué?

- En que Bankotsu y tú hacéis una bonita pareja.

- Gracias.-dijo Kagome sonrojada.-Pero para que pueda decirle a Bankotsu lo mucho que lo amo, tenemos que salir de aquí.

*******************

Bankotsu despertó. ¿Dónde estaba? Se supone que debía estar muerto. Intentó moverse un poco, pero le dolía todo. Observó a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de lujos, sus heridas estaban casi curadas. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Veo que estás despierto.-dijo una voz de mujer detrás de él. Bankotsu se incorporó un poco pero descubrió para su horror que estaba atado de pies y manos con cadenas de hierro, aún así quería ver a la propietaria de esa voz, que sorpresa se llevó al ver que era Mía Margotte.

- ¿Y JAKOTSU Y KAGOME?

- No te preocupes por ellos, están bien, bueno, hasta que se mueran de hambre, porque he ordenado que no se le pasen alimentos ni agua y, por supuesto, que no salgan de la celda por nada del mundo.

- MALDITA SEAS...

- Tranquilo, Bankotsu.-dijo Mía Margotte acercándose a él.-Tengo planes para tí.

- ¿QUÉ VAS A HACERME, ZORRA?

- ¡GILIPOLLAS!-dijo Mía Margotte dándole una bofetada.-¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTARME O TE JURO QUE LO LAMENTARÁS! Lo que voy a hacer contigo es muy simple, vamos a follar hasta que admitas que me amas a mí, que no has podido olvidarme, que me deseas.

- ¡JAMÁS!

- Eso es lo que tú te crees.-dijo Mía Margotte subiéndose encima de Bankotsu.-Pero la verdad es que no tienes elección. O lo haces voluntariamente y colaboras, o te opones rotundamente y me dejas hacer a mí todo el trabajo. Tú decides.

- ¡PÚDRETE!

- Bien, al parecer será por las malas.-dijo Mía Margotte quitándose la ropa.

*****************

- Inuyasha, cariño. Por esta zona vive una amiga mía.-dijo Kykio.-Me gustaría verla.

- Está bien.-dijo Inuyasha.-Entonces te acompañamos.

- Lo siento, pero me gustaría ir sola. Aunque agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

- ¿Estás segura?-dijo Inuyasha con preocupación.-No quiero que te pase nada.

- No te preocupes, amor mío.-dijo Kykio.-Te prometo que no me pasará nada.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado.-dijo Inuyasha besándola apasionadamente.

- Cuídese, señorita Kykio.-dijo Miroku.

- Vuelve pronto mami.-dijo Shippou.

- Regresa cuanto antes, amiga.-dijo Sango dándola un abrazo.

- No os preocupéis.-dijo Kykio con una sonrisa. "Idiotas" pensaba.

*******************

- Bien, entonces este es el plan.-dijo Kagome.-Yo distraigo al guardia mientras tú le robas las llaves.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-inquirió Jakotsu.

- Tengo mis métodos.

- Jo.-dijo Jakotsu.-¿Porqué no me lo dejas a mi? A lo mejor está bueno.

- Creo que lo mejor será que lo haga yo.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Está bien.

- ¿HOLA?-llamó Kagome.-¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?

De repente entró un guardia y se detuvo frente a la celda de Kagome y Jakotsu.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?-preguntó el guardia fastidiado.

- ¡Hay por Kami!-dijo Kagome llevándose una mano al corazón y fingiendo asfixiarse.-¡No puedo respirar! ¡Cofff, cofff!

El guardia la miraba con horror mientras Jakotsu se acercaba a ella preocupado y la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

- ¡No se mueva!-dijo el guardia entrando rápidamente en la celda y acercándose a Kagome. En ese momento, Jakotsu lo cogió del cuello y se lo rompió. Acto seguido, el Shishirintai y Kagome salieron raudos de la celda.

- Bien, lo primero es encontrar mi preciada espada, la Baryu de Bankotsu y algunas armas para que puedas defenderte.-dijo Jakotsu.-¿Alguna en especial?

- Un arco y flechas estaría bien.-respondió Kagome.

- Bien, entonces vámonos a ver si podemos encontrar la sala donde guardan las armas antes de que den la voz de alarma.

*********************

- ¡ESTÁS LOCA!-gritaba Bankotsu.-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA AHORA MISMITO!

- Ohhhh, síiii.-gemía Mía Margotte, quien había desnudado a Bankotsu y se había puesto encima de él. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del Shishirintai, Bankotsu se tenía que morder la lengua para no gemir ante sus caricias.-Sé que te gusta, no finjas.-ella empezó a acelerar el ritmo.

"Esto es repugnante." pensaba Bankotsu. "Y pensar que esto es lo que le hice a..."

- Kagome.-suspiró Bankotsu mientras llegaba al clímax. Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues Mía Margotte, se apartó como si el Shishirintai quemase. Lo miró con profundo asco y le pegó una bofetada.

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-chilló Mía Margotte.-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES SIQUIERA A PENSAR EN ELLA? ESTÁS CONMIGO, TÚ ME AMAS. ESA MOSQUITA MUERTA TE IMPORTA ¿VERDAD? PUES NO TE PREOCUPES, AHORA MISMO VOY A HACER QUE LA TRAIGAN AQUÍ Y PODRÁS APRECIAR COMO MUERE DELANTE DE TUS OJOS SIN QUE PUEDAS IMPEDIRLO.

- ¡ZORRA! ¡MALNACIDA! ¡TE MATARÉ, LO JURO!

- Eso lo veremos.-dijo Mía Margotte saliendo de la habitación rumbo a las mazmorras.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó Bankotsu. "¿Pero cómo?"

**********************

Mientras tanto, Kykio había llegado al castillo de Mía Margotte. Tras varios abrazos por parte de esos inútiles que tenía que llamar amigos, y de un beso por parte de Inuyasha, al fin pudo escapar de allí. Es que ¡puaj! ¡Qué asco! Necesitaba desinfectarse cuanto antes, ¿es que no la podían dejar tranquila ni un maldito momento? Pero ¿qué pensaban? ¿Qué ella se iba a rebajar de estar con ellos? Jajaja, daba risa de tan siquiera imaginarlo.

Pero enfin, ahora mismo iba a ver a su amiga del alma, Mía Margotte. A ella se lo debía todo, fueron ellas las que planearon deshacerse de Kagome y matar a los Shishirintai, pero también fueron ellas quien decidieron resucitar a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu porque sabían perfectamente que ellos odiaban a Inuyasha y que eran los únicos capaces de matarlos. En los demás acontecimientos como el secuestro de Kagome y que la joven miko se enamorara del sanguinario líder de la banda, ni Mía Margotte ni ella habían influido en nada, talvez fuera que por una vez, la suerte estaba de su parte. Y el grandísimo patán de Inuyasha sólo podía ver la traición de la miko, no la de ella, la única mujer que pudo conquistar el frío corazón del hanyou. Pero en fin, eso no importaba, lo único que importaba era que ella al final iba a terminar llevándose al hanyou al infierno, pero antes acabaría con ese incordio de niña que tantos problemas le había causado.

*************************

"Estúpida mocosa" pensaba Mía Margotte. "Desgraciada mosquita muerta. Me la voy a cargar delante de Bankotsu, entonces él me suplicará que regrese con él, me acostaré un par de veces con él, le diré que lo amo y haré que él me diga no ha podido olvidarme, y pasado un tiempo, cuando esté perdidamente enamorado de mí, lo mataré, lenta y dolorosamente. Te lo debo todo a ti, Renkotsu, mi amor."

Mía Margotte llegó a las mazmorras de su castillo, pero no había centinela que vigilase la puerta. Empezó a sospechar y entró apresuradamente.

"Estúpida malnacida." pensaba Mía Margotte al ver vacía la celda donde encarceló a Jakotsu y a Kagome. "Juro que os mataré."

****************************

Tras mucho correr y muchos guardias a los que matar, Kagome y Jakotsu habían conseguido encontrar la sala de armas del castillo. En medio de todas ellas, como si fuesen trofeos, destacaban la espada de Jakotsu y la Baryu de Bankotsu.

- ¡Rápido!-dijo Kagome cogiendo un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas.-Debemos encontrar a Bankotsu y salir de aquí.

- No creeréis enserio que os voy a dejar huir.-dijo la voz de Mía Margotte detrás de ellos.-La verdad es que me habéis decepcionado bastante. ¿Acaso no he sido buena anfitriona? Sois unos malditos desagradecidos.

- Kagome, vete de aquí y encuentra a Bankotsu.-le susurró Jakotsu a la miko.-Yo me encargo de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás?-preguntó Kagome preocupada.

- Claro que sí.-dijo Jakotsu con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Tú sólo encuéntrale, no te preocupes, podré, sólo confía en mí.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió rauda hacia la puerta, mas Mía Margotte lanzó un cuchillo en su dirección que la joven miko esquivó por los pelos. Cuando Mía Margotte lanzó el segundo cuchillo, Jakotsu se interpuso, cortando el cuchillo en dos con su espada.

- Tu batalla es conmigo, no con ella.-dijo Jakotsu.-Kagome, vete.

Kagome salió rápidamente de allí, no sin antes llevarse una lanza y la alabarda de Bankotsu con ella. "Por si acaso" pensaba. "Bankotsu ¿dónde estás?" Ella corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, tenía que encontrarle y ayudar a Jakotsu, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Kagome se volvió, esquivando una flecha de puro milagro. Eran por lo menos cinco guardias. Al parecer ya se había corrido la voz de alarma. Ella agarró la lanza con más fuerza y se preparó en posición de ataque.-Pero mirad lo que tenemos aquí, si se trata de una preciosa jovencita, jajaja.-los demás guardias rieron. Uno de ellos se acercó a Kagome con la espada en alto, Kagome lo vió y cuando él, levantó la espada, ella interpuso la lanza entre ellos. Los demás guardias, viendo que la chica sabía defenderse, corrieron a ayudar a su compañero.

- Cinco hombres contra una mujer.-dijo Kagome atenta a los movimientos de todos.-Os sentiréis muy hombres.

- Cállate, zorra.-dijo uno de ellos precipitándose contra la chica. Kagome empujó al guardia con el que se había mantenido entretenida y arremetió contra él, matándolo en el acto.

- Bueno.-dijo Kagome fríamente.-¿Quién es el siguiente?

*****************************

- Aún no me puedo creer que la defiendas a ella.-dijo Mía Margotte.-¿Es que acaso el frío y misógino Shishirintai está empezando a cambiar?

- Di lo que quieras.-dijo Jakotsu.-Pero de aquí no sales viva.

- Oh, claro que lo haré, cariño. Y después iré a por esa mosquita muerta a la que tanto defiendes y la mataré frente a tu querido amigo.

- NO TE ATREVERÁS.

- Claro que sí. Como si no me conocieras.-dijo Mía Margotte lanzándole varios cuchillos. Jakotsu los esquivaba como podía.-Será sólo cuestión de tiempo que caigas.

****************

Unos minutos más tarde, Kagome se abrió paso entre los guardias. Odiaba matar, pero esta vez no tenía más remedio. Estaba desesperada ¿dónde estaría Bankotsu? Ojalá lo encontrase pronto, Jakotsu necesitaba ayuda. Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Abría puerta por puerta, sin importarla que los guardias se enterasen de su huída, tampoco le importaba tener que combatir contra todos, sólo quería encontrarle, necesitaba ver como estaba y lo que la zorra esa le había hecho.

- ¡BANKOTSU!-gritaba Kagome desesperada.-¡BANKOTSU!

- ¡ESTOY AQUÍ, KAGOME!-respondió una voz.

Kagome seguía la voz, cada vez más rápido, aunque ya estuviese cansada de tanto correr, pero él se escuchaba tan cerca...

- BANKOTSU.-dijo Kagome abriendo una puerta, y al comprobar que él estaba dentro, corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos. ¡Por Kami! Se sentía tan bien así. ¿Pero porqué no correspondía al abrazo? Talvez no quería. Avergonzada por su osadía, levantó la cabeza, fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que él estaba atado. Se levantó rápidamente, cogió la lanza y rompió las cadenas que lo ataban. Una vez libre, Bankotsu agarró a Kagome de un brazo y la estrechó contra sí, fundiéndose en un abrazo reconfortante.

- Bankotsu, tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la sala de armas.-dijo Kagome.-Mía Margotte y Jakotsu están luchando allí.

- Está bien.-dijo Bankotsu.-Entonces vamos.

- De aquí no se mueve nadie.-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron hacia la propietaria de la voz, quien no era otra que Kykio.

- ¿KYKIO?-preguntaron Kagome y Bankotsu al unísono.

- Al parecer Mía Margotte no ha podido acabar contigo, mocosa.-dijo Kikyo preparando una flecha.-Pero no te preocupes, yo te mataré.

- Bankotsu.-dijo Kagome seriamente.-Ve a ayudar a Jakotsu. Yo me encargo de ella.

- Kagome...-dijo Bankotsu.

- ¡Hazlo!.-dijo Kagome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Bankotsu corría ¡tenía que ayudar a Jakotsu! Necesitaban derrotar a Mía Margotte como fuera, aunque le costase asimilarse a la idea. ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de ella? ¡Era estúpido! ¿Cómo confió en ella? ¿Porqué se dejó seducir? ¡Condenada mujer! Les había llevado directos a la ruina. Kagome le había dicho que se dirigiera raudo a ayudar a Jakotsu, y aunque él fuera el líder, esta vez estaba de acuerdo con la muchacha, aunque una parte de él quisiera quedarse con ella para que Kykio no la hiciera daño, pero se autoconvenció de que la miko podría con ella, porque como Kykio la dañase en lo más mínimo, era capaz de ir en busca de esa mujer y despellejarla viva delante de Inuyasha si hacía falta.

Apenas se habían curado sus heridas y todavía estaba débil por la batalla acontecida anteriormente, pero eso no le impedía avanzar. Kagome le había dado su Baryu durante su breve encuentro ¡por fin su preciosidad volvía a estar con él! Algunos soldados le impedían el paso, pero él los quitaba fácilmente de su camino.

Era hora de saldar cuentas.

**********************

- No deberías haberle dicho que se fuera.-dijo Kykio con su arco preparado sin despegar la vista de Kagome.

- No lo necesito para acabar contigo.-dijo Kagome. "Si hago que dispare la flecha y consigo esquivarla, me dará tiempo de sobra para abalanzarme sobre ella."-Al fin y al cabo eres sólo barro.

- ESTÚPIDA MOCOSA.-chilló Kykio.-MUERE.-dijo soltando su flecha.

Kagome se movió y la flecha la pasó rozando la mejilla. "Por que poco." Pero no podía perder tiempo en pensar en estupideces, Kikyo estaba preparando la segunda flecha, era ahora o nunca. Rápidamente, se abalanzó sobre ella, sin darla tiempo a reaccionar.

*************************

"Más vale que te des prisa, Bankotsu." pensaba Jakotsu mientras esquivaba a Mía Margotte como podía. La mujer había cogido una espada y no dejaba de intentar agredirle, él tenía que moverse rápido si quería esquivar sus ataques, pero se estaba empezando a cansar. Al fin y al cabo sus heridas de la anterior batalla no habían sanado y ya había durado un buen rato.

- ¿Qué pasa, idiota? ¿Ya te cansas?-preguntó Mía Margotte, pero de repente sintió como alguien se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo. Lanzó una mirada fulminante al que se había atrevido a ponerla una mano encima, y cuando lo vió, toda la ira que sentía se acumuló en sus ojos.-¡Bankotsu! ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¿Estás bien, Jakotsu?-fue lo primero que preguntó Bankotsu.

- Sí, muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme, hermano.-dijo Jakotsu.

- Pagarás caro tu atrevimiento.-dijo Mía Margotte.

- Eres tú la que va a pagar por haberme traicionado.-dijo Bankotsu.-No vas a salir con vida de esta sala.

- Eso lo veremos.-dijo ella lanzándose contra Bankotsu, pero él logró esquivar el ataque, se colocó detrás de ella. Preparó su Baryu y se la puso en el cuello. Ella se giró rápidamente y lo besó en los labios. Bankotsu se quedó inmóvil, ella profundizó el beso, pero él no la correspondía, eso la enfureció aún más, por lo que sacó disimuladamente un cuchillo con su mano derecha e intentó incárselo en el estómago, pero una mano la detuvo y la arrastró fuera de Bankotsu, obligándola a romper el beso.

- No puedo creer que seas tan zorra.-dijo Jakotsu quien la sujetaba la mano del cuchillo y apartaba a Mía Margotte bruscamente de su amigo.

*****************************

- ¿Sabes Miroku?-preguntó Inuyasha.-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Miroku.

- No lo sé, es una sensación muy rara.-contestó el hanyou.-Es como si fuera a pasarle algo malo a alguien. Estoy así desde que Kikyo se fue.

- Talvez es porque la hechas de menos.-dijo el monje.

- Puede ser.-contestó el hanyou levantándose.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Sango.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Kikyo.-respondió Inuyasha.

*******************

- Mira que eres estúpida, niña.-dijo Kikyo forcejeando con Kagome.-Si me matas, Inuyasha te matará.

- Voy a matarte igual.-dijo Kagome haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por asfixiarla.

- Desde el primer día en que te cruzaste en mi camino supe que serías un estorbo.-dijo Kikyo intentando arañar a Kagome en la cara.

- Voy a tomármelo como un halago.-dijo Kagome.

- Pues no lo es.-dijo Kikyo dando una bofetada a Kagome, quien dejó de agarrar a la sacerdotisa. Kykio aprobechó que ella le había soltado para empotrar a la miko contra la pared.-Vas a morir, mocosa, pero vas a tener el placer de saber que después de que te mate, Inuyasha se vendrá conmigo al infierno.

***************************

- ¡Suéltame, cariño yo te amo!-decía Mía Margotte a Bankotsu con cara de perrito degollado.

- ¿PERO SERÁS ZORRA?-chilló Bankotsu.-¿CÓMO PUEDES PEDIRME CLEMENCIA CUANDO TÚ NO ME HAS DADO EL MISMO TRATO?

- NO TE ATREVAS A ALZARME LA VOZ.-dijo Mía Margotte.

Bankotsu la agarró del cuello y la levantó del suelo. Mía Margotte forcejeaba cuanto podía, se resistía de tal forma que él tuvo que reforzar su agarre. Ella se lanzó a morderle la mano, pero Jakotsu fue más rápido, la agarró del pelo y la echó para atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Ella chilló y cayó al suelo. Bankotsu colocó su alabarda en el cuello de la chica y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- MALDITOS SEÁIS.-dijo ella.-ASÍ NO SE TRATA A UNA DAMA.

- ¡CÁLLATE!-dijo Bankotsu.-ME PONES ENFERMO.

- ¡BASTARDO! ¡ASQUEROSO! ¡MALNACIDO! ¡IDIOTA!-dijo Mía Margotte.

- ¡MALDITA ZORRA!-dijo Jakotsu harto de tanto grito.-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! Por cierto, Bankotsu ¿y Kagome?

- Me liberó de las cadenas con las que ésta me tenía atado. Luego apareció Kykio y Kagome me dijo que me adelantase.

- ¿KYKIO?-preguntó Jakotsu.-¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

- Jajaja.-reía Mía Margotte.-Estúpidos ilusos. Nosotras fuimos la que os resucitamos.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Bankotsu.

- Como lo oyes, cariño.-dijo Mía Margotte.-Gracias a nosotras estáis vivos de nuevo. Pero sólo lo hicimos para que quitárais de en medio a Inuyasha. Aunque nos habéis defraudado. Asíque esa mosquita muerta a la que llamáis Kagome está luchando con Kykio ¿eh? Bueno, si estará viva no lo estará durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡CÁLLATE ZORRA!-dijo Jakotsu.

- TE MATARÉ.-dijo Mía Margotte levantándose rápidamente e intentando golpear a Jakotsu, pero Bankotsu fué más rápido e interpuso su alabarda entre su amigo y su ex-novia. Pero ella se dió cuenta demasiado tarde, por lo que la espada la traspasó completamente y la cortó en dos.

- Yo creo que no.-dijo Bankotsu mirando como la sangre brotaba del cuerpo de Mía Margotte.

- Bankotsu...-dijo Jakotsu.

- Sí, ahora vamos a ayudarla.-dijo Bankotsu.

*********************

- ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, ZORRA!-dijo Kagome, quien intentaba por todos los medios que Kykio se quitase de encima de ella.

- ¡CÁLLATE PUTA!-dijo Kykio mientras reforzaba la presión en el cuello de Kagome. La joven miko puso sus manos en el cuello de Kykio y con un impulso, ella se quedó encima de Kikyo, pero la sacerdotisa no estaba dispuesta a que su reencarnación la venciese, por lo que la escupió en los ojos, de tal forma, que Kagome quitó sus manos inmediatamente para limpiarse los ojos, Kykio aprobechó ese momento para pegarla una bofetada, tirarla al suelo y colocarse sobre ella.-Míra que patético. Te quito a Inuyasha a quien amas desesperadamente y a los idiotas de tus amigos, y tras muchos intentos de matarte, al fin voy a conseguirlo. Das pena.

Kagome la mordió la mano y Kykio soltó un chillido, a continuación la miko se puso en pie, seguida por la sacerdotisa. Kagome la embistió contra la pared, pero Kikyo logró cambiar las tornas. Aprisionó a Kagome contra la pared e intentó golpearla la cabeza, pero en ese momento, alguien la agarró del pelo y la tiró para atrás.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?-escuchó que preguntaba alguien. Kagome levantó la vista y los vió. Bankotsu agarraba a Kykio por los pelos, mientras Jakotsu se había acercado a ella para intentar ayudarla.

- Sí, gracias chicos.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.-¿Y Mía Margotte?

- Muerta.-respondió Jakotsu.

En ese momento, Kikyo se dió la vuelta y le pegó a Bankotsu una patada en sus partes, provocando que el chico la soltase, abriese muchísimo los ojos, diera un grito y se doblase. Kagome vió la escena y se abalanzó contra Kykio quien acabó en el suelo debajo de Kagome, pero la sacerdotisa la dió un puñetazo a la miko provocando que sangrase por la nariz. Jakotsu se había acercado para ayudar a Bankotsu quien tenía una expresión de auténtico dolor en el rostro. Ambos miraban entretenidos la escena. El líder de los Shishirintai le indicó con la mirada que fuera a ayudar a Kagome.

- Voy a matarte, desgraciada.-dijo Kykio tirando a Kagome de los pelos. En ese momento sintió como alguien la ponía una espada en la garganta, provocando que soltase rápidamente a Kagome y se quedase quieta durante un rato para levantarse lentamente. Pero cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, le dió un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

- No te metas en esta pelea.-dijo Kagome a Jakotsu que se doblaba por el dolor del puñetazo de Kykio. Acto seguido, Kagome se volvió a abalanzar sobre Kykio cayendo las dos al suelo.-Voy a matarte con mis propias manos.

- Qué te lo has creido.-dijo Kykio cogiendo su arco y pegando a Kagome con él. La miko cayó al suelo y la sacerdotisa se colocó encima de ella, poniendo su cuello dentro del arco y apretando cada vez más mientras intentaba coger una flecha. Pero Jakotsu no se lo permitió y la pisó la mano, provocando que Kikyo soltase un chillido de dolor. Kagome consiguió quitarse el arco de Kykio, se levantó bruscamente, provocando que la sacerdotisa se cayera al suelo y después la dió una bofetada. Kykio cayó al suelo y Kagome empezó a forcejear con ella para que soltase el arco, pero ella lo tenía muy bien agarrado. Bankotsu y Jakotsu miraban la escena horrorizados.

- Por eso siempre digo que nunca hay que fiarse de las mujeres.-susurró Jakotsu a Bankotsu, quien asintió incapaz de decir nada.-Mira que Kagome parecía buena chica, no quería matar a nadie y ahora casi hay que intervenir para que no se maten mutuamente. Dan miedo, no quisiera estar en el lugar de Kykio.

Haciendo caso omiso al entretenido combate de Kagome y Kykio, Jakotsu se acercó a Kykio, la apartó de encima de Kagome y la atravesó su cuerpo con la espada. Kagome tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, se lanzó a los brazos de Bankotsu, quien la correspondió el abrazo encantado.

- Kykio...-dijo una voz. Kagome, Jakotsu y Bankotsu dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

- Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola, a tods. ¿Cómo estáis? _

_Este es el último capítulo de este fic, agradezco a tods por leer el fic y dejar reviews. Os dedico este capítulo, espero que os guste._

**Capítulo 14:**

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-preguntó Inuyasha con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Kykio.-Kykio.-dijo corriendo hacia ella, pero sabía que era inútil. Dirigió su mirada más fulminante a una asustada Kagome.-¿Tienes miedo, zorra?-preguntó dirigiéndose hacia ella. Pero Bankotsu y Jakotsu vieron las intenciones del hanyou por lo que se pusieron delante de Kagome para intentar protegerla. La ira tomó el control del cuerpo del hanyou por lo que los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron rojos y le aumentaron los colmillos.

- ¡Abajo!-dijo Kagome, pero comprobó con horror que él no llevaba el collar.

- ¿Te sorprendes, verdad puta?-preguntó Inuyasha con cinismo.-Kykio me lo quitó.

Kagome estaba paralizada por el terror, miró a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu quienes se estaban poniendo en posición de ataque, pero se notaba que ambos estaban cansados y que las heridas se les habían vuelto a abrir. ¡Estaban en clara desventaja! Y para su mala suerte, el arco y las flechas estaban al lado del hanyou por lo que no podía ir a cogerlas sin arriesgarse a que el hanyou la matara.

************************

- Oye Sango ¿crees que hemos hecho bien al dejar que Inuyasha fuese solo?-preguntó Miroku.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, porque hace un buen rato que Kykio se fue y no ha vuelto, Inuyasha tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue a buscarla, pero estoy algo preocupada.-confesó Sango.

- ¿Crees que debamos ir a buscarlos?-preguntó Miroku.

- Yo creo que sí.-dijo Sango.

*****************************

Acero contra acero se cruzaban en un vano intento por perforar el cuerpo del enemigo. La batalla final por fin se había desatado y esta vez uno de los dos moriría ¿pero quién sería? ¿Bankotsu o Inuyasha? Todo había comenzado cuando Inuyasha se había lanzado contra Bankotsu en un intento de acabar con la vida de Kagome, a quien consideraba la culpable de la muerte de su amada.

- MALDITO BASTARDO, QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO.-chillaba Inuyasha fuera de control.-VOY A MATAR A ESA PUTA.

- Jakotsu.-dijo Kagome al Shishirintai que estaba a su lado.-¿Podrías pasarme ese arco y alguna flecha?

- Pero...-dijo Jakotsu dudando. No le importaría pasarle el arco y las flechas, pero el problema era que ella se quedaba sin protección.

- No te preocupes, Jakotsu.-dijo Kagome.-Inuyasha está ocupado con Bankotsu, pero puedo echale una mano a Bankotsu.

- Está bien.-dijo Jakotsu viendo que Bankotsu estaba entreteniendo a Inuyasha, aunque con algo de esfuerzo, ¡esta era su oportunidad! Era ahora o nunca. Todo lo rápido que pudo se dirigió hacia el arco y hacia las flechas, pero no llegó a ella, pues Inuyasha, viendo lo que él iba a hacer, empujó fuertemente a Bankotsu y se lanzó contra Jakotsu, quien consiguió esquivarlo de milagro.-Hola amorcito. Veo que me has escogido a mi, es halagador, cariñín.-dijo mientras se defendía como podía de los ataques del hanyou.

- ¡JAKOTSU CUIDADO!-escuchó que gritaba Kagome, y haciéndole caso, se movió rápidamente, logrando esquivar el hiraikotsu de Sango.

- ¡SANGO!-gritaba Inuyasha.-¡FUE ELLA!-dijo señalando a Kagome.-¡ELLA MATÓ A KYKIO!

Sango miró el cuerpo de su amiga y después dirigió su mirada enfurecida hacia Kagome. Miroku hizo lo mismo e intentó dejar al descubierto su vórtice, pero luego recordó que no lo tenía, por lo que cogió su báculo y empezó a pelear contra Jakotsu, mientras Sango se dirigía hacia una indefensa Kagome, quien no perdió tiempo y como pudo intentó llegar hacia el arco y las flechas. Sango lanzó en hiraikotsu en su dirección y la miko lo esquivó por los pelos. Al final ella pudo llegar hacia el arco y las flechas, justo en ese momento, Inuyasha le daba una patada en el estómago a Bankotsu.

- ¡BANKOTSU!-dijo Kagome preparando su arco y sus flechas mientras Jakotsu combatía al mismo tiempo con Sango, Kirara, Shippou y Miroku. Bankotsu miró en dirección a Kagome y asintió. Acto seguido él se lanzó hacia Inuyasha, quien se preparó para defenderse, justo en ese momento, Kagome soltó la flecha, Bankotsu la esquivó y la flecha purificadora impactó de lleno en el corazón de Inuyasha, quien se cayó al suelo, moribundo, Bankotsu aprobechó esa ocasión para cortarle la cabeza con su Baryu.

- ¡INUYASHA!-gritó Sango distrayéndose y mirando en dirección de su amigo. Ese fue el instante que Jakotsu aprovechó para acabar con la vida de Sango y Miroku, quien intentó protegerla pero no llegó a tiempo, con su espada. Shippou y Kirara se lanzaron contra Jakotsu intentando matarlo, pero Bankotsu se interpuso y les atravesó el cuerpo con su Baryu.

Kagome seguía en el suelo, muy cansada por la batalla. De repente sintió como alguien se colocaba a su lado, levantó su cabeza para ver quien era y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprobar que era Bankotsu, quien la sonreía y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella la tomó encantada y los tres salieron de aquel castillo. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio, y de repente, Bankotsu se detuvo y se giró para ver a Kagome, quien lo miraba confundida.

- Kagome...-dijo Bankotsu con tristeza.-Jakotsu y yo nos vamos en esa dirección.-dijo señalando hacia la derecha.-Tú puedes irte por el camino que quieras. Eres libre.

- En ese caso, iré contigo.-dijo Kagome sonriendo. Jakotsu sonrió y Bankotsu la miró confundido.

- ¿Porqué vienes conmigo si te doy la libertad?-preguntó el líder de la banda.

Kagome se aproximó hacia él y se colocó a milímetros de sus labios.-Porque te amo.-dijo ella. Bankotsu sonrió, puso sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha y acortó la distancia que los separaba. Este no era un beso sin sentimiento como los que se habían dado antes. Este era un beso de reconocimiento, con todo el sentimiento que ambos tenían guardado, con dulzura, ternura, amor...

- Yo también te amo, Kagome.-dijo Bankotsu cuando se separaron por la falta de aire. Él miró las mejillas sonrojadas de la miko y sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa frívola como las que tenía en el campo de batalla, era una sonrisa cálida y tierna.

Jakotsu también sonreía, de alegría y felicidad. Estaba contento de que al fín sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos.

Esa misma noche, Jakotsu se fué a dar una vuelta por los alrededores argumentando que necesitaba estar solo para pensar, pero lo que quería en realidad era dejar un momento de intimidad a la nueva parejita. Por su parte, tanto Kagome como Bankotsu estaban sentados en una cueva que habían encontrado, miraban el fuego de la fogata que habían echo y de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos y sonreían sinceramente, Bankotsu puso su mano encima de la de Kagome.

**_Kagome POV._**

- Bankotsu.

— Dime—pregunto con su dulce voz, mientras miraba a su amada.

—Hazme tuya Bankotsu, hazme mujer— susurré en su oído. Él se quedó en silencio por un momento. No podía creer la petición que le hacia Kagome.

— ¿Enserió? Estás segura—preguntó él sorprendido.

—Sí. Estoy más que segura. Yo sé que no es el momento perfecto. Pero al estar contigo, todo es mágico—conté sin dejar de ver los ojos azules de Bankotsu.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que te hice?—preguntó Bankotsu acercándose más a mi.

—Tú eres el indicado para mí— dije. A continuación ambos nos besamos con locura, estremeciendo nuestras lenguas una con la otra. Fuí cayendo lentamente al suelo, mientras Bankotsu no paraba de besarme. Sentía todo su cuerpo encima del mío.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?—preguntó acariciándome el rostro.

—Lo haría mil veces contigo—respondí para luego besarlo. Sus labios pasaban por mi cuello para después bajar a los hombros. Me acariciaba con gran delicadeza. Su mano pasó por mi espalda, quitándome la parte superior de mi uniforme.

Nos besábamos mientras me quitaba el sujetador. Cuando mis pechos quedaron al desnudo; él empezó a tocarlos con sus manos, jugando con ellos. Luego acercó su boca al pecho y con mucho cuidado empezó a succionar, causando que el pezón se endureciera. Su otra mano tocaba el otro seno. Con el dedo índice tocaba el pezón, dando pequeños círculos alrededor.

—Te amo—susurró Bankotsu cerca de mi oído. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas. Me tocaba con dulzura y ternura. En un momento improviso me había quitado la falda, quedando solo con una prenda delicada. Él abrió poco a poco mis piernas y con sus dientes empezó a quitar la prenda de algodón que me cubría. Cuando me vio completamente desnuda, su mirada era de lujuria y deseó combinadas con amor y ternura….

—Eres hermosa—exclamó Bankotsu sin dejar de ver mi cuerpo al desnudo—me permites. —Yo solo respondí con una sonrisa. Él me besaba apasionadamente, mientras unas de sus manos bajaban por mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mí intimidad. Sentía como su dedo índice se introducía dentro de mí. Solté un fuerte gemido, rompiendo el beso; pero él volvió a presionar sus labios entre los míos.

Continuó jugando con mis partes íntimas. Luego de un rato sentí su lengua bajar por todo el cuerpo, rozando mis pechos, mi vientre, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Su mirada se posó donde minutos atrás había introducido su dedo. Empezó a recorrer el lugar con sus labios, se sentía como estar en la gloria. Bankotsu jugaba con mi clítoris con su lengua. Yo cerraba los ojos fuertemente y disfrutaba del placer. En algunas ocasiones rasguñaba su espalda.

—¿Te está gustado?—preguntó al dejar de jugar mi clítoris.

—Hazme mujer. —Fue lo único que dije, él respondió con una sonrisa perversa, que en esos momentos nadie se la quitaría. Ahora yo quería ser la que tomara el control. Quité la parte superior de su quimono con brusquedad. Era la segunda vez que lo veía así. La primera también fue en una cueva, pero en circustancias diferentes. Tenía buen abdomen, buenos pectorales, unos brazos fuertes, realmente era fuerte. Me senté en el suelo colocando mis piernas por detrás de las caderas de él.

Nos besamos un buen rato, yo sentada encima de él. Bankotsu se levantó y se quitó la parte inferior de su quimono, causando que mi parte más íntima se humedeciera de lujuria. Lo primero que hice fue tocar sus provocativas nalgas. Luego toqué su miembro. Era largo, grueso y duro. Después de un rato me acosté en el suelo, abriendo mis piernas, indicando que me penetrara e hiciera suya. Le sonreí, dándole voluntad a que iniciara…Introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi ingle, nuevamente, tratando de que se dilatara. Luego, agarró su miembro con la mano derecha y con mucho cuidado fue introduciéndolo poco a poco.

El dolor que recordaba de la primera vez, se había convertido en placer. Se sentía gran placer que Bankotsu me penetrara, estaba bien dotado. Mi sexo se acostumbro al de él. Era una guerra de sexo, para ver quién llegaba primero. Le pedí que adelantara el ritmo. Empezó a penetrarme más rápido. Su ritmo era excitante. Meneaba su cadera de un lado al otro, mientras sus manos agarraban mi cintura y lo acompañaba en el ritmo del baile. Sentí un liquido recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Bankotsu había caído rendido al suelo.

—¿Te gustó?—preguntó Bankotsu con la respiración agitada.

—Fue estupendo—contesté con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.-Te amo.

- Te amo.-me respondió.

Los dos estábamos exhaustos, por lo que decidimos dormir un poco, pero me dí cuenta de que él no había salido todavía de mí. Bankotsu iba a retirar lentamente su miembro, pero lo detuve antes de que lo hiciera.

- No te apartes de mí.-dije. Al principio él me miró confuso, pero después comprendió y me acercó más a él, me agarró cariñosamente de la cintura y nos dormimos juntos y abrazados. Yo estaba feliz, es cierto que al principio lo detestaba y lo odiaba, pero ahora no sé como podría vivir sin él, lo amo, lo necesito, lo deseo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jakotsu entró en la cueva, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues Bankotsu y Kagome estaban dormidos en el suelo, abrazados y completamente desnudos. Con cara de asco y con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, se alejó de allí. ¡Esa escena iba a causarle un trauma!

- Buenos días, princesa.-dijo Bankotsu cuando se aseguró de que Kagome estaba despierta.

- Buenos días, amor.-dijo Kagome sonriendo y besándole dulcemente en los labios.

Lentamente ambos se levantaron y se empezaron a vestir.

- ¿Y Jakotsu?-preguntó Bankotsu extrañado de que su amigo no hubiese aparecido.

- No lo sé.-contestó Kagome.-¿Porqué no vamos a buscarle?

- Antes de salir, Kagome, quiero decirte que entiendo a la perfección al demonio lobo.

- ¿Te refieres a Kouga?

- Así es...Kouga.-dijo Bankotsu con desprecio. ¿Serían celos? Probablemente.-Lo entiendo a la perfección cuando dijo que no había conocido a nadie como tú. Kagome, eres única, eres hermosa, inteligente, amable, simpática...eres perfecta. Pero lo que más me gusta de tí, sin duda es que ves el lado bueno de las personas, aunque sean unos despreciables, violadores, asesinos y sanguinarios mercenarios. ¿Sabes? Antes estaba rodeado de la oscuridad, cegado por la ira, los celos y el temor de no ser el mejor, hice cosas horribles que no tienen perdón, pero desde que te conocí todo cambió. Esa noche, bajo las estrellas, fue maravillosa, estar contigo fue una experiencia fantástica, pero toda la grandeza de las estrellas queda opacada cuando te miro. Porque sólo tú has sido capaz de perforar las oscuras paredes de mi corazón con la luz de tu bondad, felicidad y afecto. Ahora sé que no podría vivir una vida si no es contigo, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres mi estrella, que me alumbra con tu luz. Por eso te lo digo y te lo repetiré siempre: eres la estrella que alumbra mi vida. Por favor, perdóname por todo el dolor que te causé, aunque comprenderé perfectamente si no me perdonas.

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la confesión que acababa de escuchar. Realmente nunca se imaginó algo así por su parte. Lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba y ahora estaba más segura que nunca de sus sentimientos, por lo que se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos para besarle con fiereza, lujuria, deseo, cariño y amor. Al principio el beso le tomó desprevenido, pero reaccionó a tiempo y le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Al poco tiempo, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

- Claro que te perdono, Bankotsu. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, Kagome. ¿Pero podrás soportar una vida a mi lado? ¿Con un sanguinario mercenario que no puede ofrecerte nada más que su compañía en vez de un hogar lleno de lujos, como te mereces?

- ¡Claro que sí!-dijo ella volviendo a besarlo.

FIN DEL FIC.


End file.
